


［授翻］［thesewt］home we'll go (we're burning bright)

by Yiduoshazi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiduoshazi/pseuds/Yiduoshazi
Summary: 忒修斯斯卡曼德忙得不可开交——清理格林德沃给巫师世界造成的混乱，试图阻止格林德沃剩下的追随者对麻瓜进行更多的攻击，并向自己的孪生兄弟纽特隐瞒自己爱上他的事实。现在，纽特跑去调查一个偷猎团伙，忒修斯不知何故也卷入了其中……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [home we’ll go (we’re burning bright)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677994) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



> 在这个故事中，忒修斯和纽特是一对双胞胎，所以它不会完全遵从《神奇动物在哪里：格林德沃之罪》。

忒修斯·斯卡曼德报怨着，一只手抓着自己的红色的卷发，把它们弄得乱糟糟的。他拿起羽毛笔，在面前的羊皮纸上签了名，然后把它推到一边。他望向办公室窗外，满怀渴望地望着魔法部大楼外修剪整齐的草坪，草坪郁郁葱葱，在午后明亮的阳光下显得那么诱人。然后，他轻轻地叹了口气，转过身来，盯着那厚厚的一摞文件，它们仍在等待他来完成。

 

盖勒特·格林德沃被捕已经一个半星期了，魔法部已经进入了全面清理和控制损失阶段。忒修斯是魔法执法部傲罗办公室的负责人，负责格林德沃之后的清理工作。他派遣了许多傲罗团队穿越欧洲去追踪格林德沃的追随者，到目前为止，结果好坏参半。他们已经清理了一些较小的根据地，其中大部分是低级别的黑巫师，但是更强大的巫师和格林德沃的核心团队已经潜入地下，成功躲过了追捕。

 

更糟糕的是，当忒修斯浏览另一份突击队报告时，发现格林德沃的被捕似乎并没有削弱他的团队。相反，格林德沃的被捕似乎给他的追随者 **壮了胆** ：最近有越来越多的报告称，这些黑巫师攻击了麻瓜们，并称格林德沃是他们事业的殉道者。

 

他把报告放在一边，拿起另一叠羊皮纸，他把这份报告留在一边一会仔细研究。这份报告似乎更有希望查找到一些蛛丝马迹。从对麻瓜攻击的频率和规模，以及他从多个来源听到的格林德沃追随者正在进行的积极招募活动来看，黑巫师似乎拥有几乎无限的钱币来资助他们在整个欧洲的活动，而且似乎没有人确切知道这些资金来自哪里。

 

忒修斯认为，切断这些人的资金来源将是终止其活动的最有效方式。因此，他指派了一个专门的团队来调查该组织的财务状况，至少可以这样说，他们发现了许多有意思的东西。

 

团队发现，流向反麻瓜活动的资金令人惊讶地似乎来自伦敦麻瓜密集的地区。换句话说，无论格林德沃的追随者如何获取他们的资金——他强烈怀疑，无论他们通过了什么方式，很可能都是非法的——他们似乎通过某种麻瓜设施洗钱，然后将这些资金提供给对麻瓜进行仇恨攻击的组织。虽然他不愿承认，但这是一个掩盖他们踪迹的聪明办法——麻瓜和巫师世界往往是完全分开的，只有他的傲罗的彻查才使他们找到了其中的联系。

 

当他读到报告的结尾时，会心地笑了。报告最后跟着一条具体的线索——他们设法从最近几起袭击中追踪到了一家麻瓜银行的一些资金。虽然他的团队已经设法获得了银行的账号，但他们还没有其他信息。忒修斯认为，下一个合乎逻辑的步骤是在银行里搜索这些账户的客户信息。当然，他得偷偷溜进去，因为魔法部对麻瓜银行来说不算什么，所以他几乎不可能走进去要求看他们的记录。

 

这家银行在伦敦有五家分行，在伦敦以外还有几家。他决定从伦敦的那些开始，如果他没有发现任何东西，他会继续去更远的地方。他希望能在伦敦的其中一家分行里找到点什么；到目前为止，整个行动都是在与时间赛跑，而且他们并没有赢。

 

于是他把自己的衣服变形成了类似麻瓜的衣服，然后离开了办公室。

 

 

***

 

"嘿，"纽特·斯卡曼德轻柔地叫着，迈着缓慢而慎重的步子，走近魔法部神奇生物管理控制司一间等候室的角落里的一只颤抖着、惊恐万状的独角兽。"我不会伤害你的。我只是想帮忙。"

 

独角兽虚弱地抬起头，嘶嘶地叫着，拼命挣扎着想站起来，但随着痛苦的响声，它倒在了地上。

 

"哦，不，"纽特难过地说，抽出他的魔杖，急忙跑到独角兽的身边。"你的腿断了吗？来，让我看看。"

 

这只独角兽太虚弱了以至于无法抵抗，它侧躺在地上，没有表示任何抗议，纽特跪下来仔细检查了一遍，用他的魔杖在它身上扫了一遍，并施放了一些诊断咒语。

 

它有一根肋骨断了，正如他猜测的那样，它的一条前腿也断了。这可怜的神奇动物还有无数的伤口和擦伤正在流血，皮肤都被血染成了蓝色，它的角也被划破了。

 

"你这个可怜的家伙，"纽特叹了口气，几乎为独角兽的困境流下了眼泪。他从长风衣的口袋里拿出两个小瓶，然后拔出第一个小瓶的瓶塞，走到独角兽面前。

 

"这有助于减轻疼痛，"他解释说。独角兽警惕地看着他，但似乎觉得纽特不会伤害它，于是温顺地把头向后仰，让纽特把药瓶里的东西喂给它。

 

等它喝完之后，他轻轻地伸直了独角兽的腿，听到它痛苦的叫声，他同情地瑟缩了一下。他从口袋里掏出魔杖，对这个生物断掉的肋骨和腿施了治疗咒语。然后，他打开第二个小瓶的瓶塞，开始从里面舀出一些粘稠的绿色凝胶，轻轻地涂抹在独角兽身上各种各样的伤口和瘀伤上。

 

"这有助于愈合伤口，"他一边抹一边解释说。在纽特工作的时候，独角兽静静地躺着，但是当他给药瓶盖上盖子，把药瓶放回口袋里，用抹布擦掉多余的凝胶时，独角兽抬起头，轻轻地蹭了蹭他的手。

 

纽特笑了笑，轻轻地拍了拍独角兽的鼻子。"你今天过得很糟糕，不是吗？"他说。"别担心，你现在安全了。"

 

他最后轻轻拍了它一下，然后站了起来。"在你康复期间，我会搬进我的手提箱里，好吗？我保证那里又舒服又安全。"

 

他说到做到，在漂浮咒语的帮助下，他把独角兽舒适地安置在他的箱子里的一个新围栏里，里面有充足的干草和淡水。他检查了他的其他动物，喂了它们，然后爬出了他的箱子，叹了口气，坐在他的办公室里填写表格，他的双胞胎哥哥让他承诺，每次他把一个受伤的动物带到他的箱子里接受治疗时都要填写表格。

 

（"亲爱的"，忒修斯恼怒地说，"傲罗办公室登记了我们从突击搜查中带回来的所有走私生物，然后交给你的部门——你不能一声不吭地就带走其中的一半！" ）

 

填好表格后，纽特伸了伸懒腰，啜了一口桌子上的南瓜汁，然后着手把傲罗们带到他的部门的大板条箱扔掉。在最近的一次搜捕中，他们在箱子里发现了这只可怜的独角兽，鉴于它伤势严重，他们决定把独角兽留在箱子里，再把它带到纽特的部门，而不是将它从箱子里移开，以免受到进一步伤害。

 

最近发生了太多这样的事情，纽特生气地想。受伤的外来生物总是令人沮丧地，有规律地被送到他的部门。他非常肯定——他怀疑忒修斯也同意这一点——这些案件都是同一伙人干的。不幸的是，由于目前魔法部的绝大部分人力物力都用于追踪格林德沃的党羽，可用的资源很少。

 

他叹了口气，走到独角兽的箱子前。他匆忙去抚慰那受伤的独角兽时炸掉的锁歪歪斜斜地挂在完好无损的门闩上晃来晃去。打开结实的木箱门，纽特把头伸进去，环顾四周。

 

纽特从来不喜欢看到他的动物受到虐待的证据，但他总是特别留意被偷运的动物被关的笼子或箱子，总是希望找到折磨它们的人的身份的线索。然而，他实际上从来没有找到任何东西；肇事者总是非常小心，不会留下任何可能指向他们的线索。

 

不过这一次，他似乎很幸运。板条箱的一角，几乎完全被压在肮脏的干草下，有一张皱巴巴的纸。纽特弯下腰把它捡起来，然后小心翼翼地把它弄平。

 

这张纸似乎是某种收据。然而，没有对交易的描述，只有一个由十行数字组成的表单，在这张纸的右上角有一个标志。纽特好奇地盯着那个标志。它看起来有点眼熟。

 

纽特若有所思地皱着眉头，把那张纸拿到他的办公桌前坐下，试图回忆起他以前在哪里见过那个特别的标志。

 

 

***

 

麻瓜银行的安保措施似乎也并没有那么严厉，忒修斯若有所思地想，他按下了员工电梯的"向下"按钮，这把他带到存放客户记录的地下室一层。他把自己的衣服变成了银行保安制服，在自己身上施了一个忽略咒（Notice-Me-Not charm），踏进走进银行标有"私人雇员，闲人勿入"字样的区域简直易如反掌。

 

他愉快地向正在路过的保安点点头，然后趁电梯门开时快步走进电梯。电梯门静静地关上了。

 

电梯到达地下室时发出了叮一声，门顺利地滑开了。忒修斯走出电梯，进入一条昏暗发霉的走廊。墙上挂着一块已经失去光泽的铜牌，看起来好像已经好几年没有清理过了。这块牌子告诉他，客户档案室就在他右手边的走廊尽头。

 

他轻而易举地找到了客户档案室，用一个快速的解锁咒打开了门。这是一个长方形的房间，天花板上唯一的荧光灯灯光刺眼。高高的钢架间隔均匀，在暗灰色的墙上投下长长的阴影。每个书架上都堆满了文件，有的整齐地堆放着，有的则被随意地塞在任何有空位的地方。每个架子的一边，面对着门，每个纸标签上都有一个字母，按从'A'到'Z'的字母顺序，已经被封存起来了，忒修斯快速浏览了一下文件，看到记录已经按照客户的姓氏按字母顺序分类。

 

忒修斯做了个鬼脸。他只有一些账号，没有名字。感谢梅林，傲罗部门特别为这种情况开发了一些咒语，他想。忒修斯施展了一个快速搜索咒，让所有文件上的数字串与他账户列表上的数字串相匹配，并让正确的文件发出柔和的蓝光。

 

他把魔杖放回口袋，环顾四周。房间左边第二个架子上的一个文件夹亮了，他可以看到再往下一个架子上的另一个文件夹。他走到第一个架子上，去拿那个发光的文件夹——

 

——有人站在架子的另一边，在架子的缝隙里探出头来，脸上露出惊恐的神情。他手里拿着魔杖，忒修斯注意到那张脸看起来 _非常眼熟_ 。他难以置信地透过缝隙凝视着。

 

_"纽特？"_

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

"你好，Thes，"纽特说，透过架子上两堆文件的间隙凝视着他，怯生生地笑着看着他的哥哥。

 

忒修斯回盯着他。"纽特，你在这儿 _干什么_ ？"

 

纽特低下头，大概是在掏他的口袋——忒修斯除了他的眼睛、鼻子和长满雀斑的脸颊，什么都看不见，其余部分都藏在架子后面。

 

纽特得意洋洋地从口袋里抽出一张皱巴巴的纸，把它塞进了架子上的缝隙里。忒修斯从他手里接过来，把它展平，绕着架子走到另一条过道，纽特就站在那里。

 

这张纸看起来像是某种存款单——他们所在的麻瓜银行的标志盖在纸的上角，下面是一个看起来像是账户号码的东西，然后是几行交易记录。

 

他看着这张纸皱起了眉头。"你从哪儿弄到这个的？"

 

"还记得你上次突袭时救出的独角兽吗？" 纽特问道。

 

"是的，当然，"忒修斯点点头说。当他们发现这只美丽的生物时，它显然很痛苦，全身都是瘀伤和撕裂伤；他很放心地把它交给了纽特，他知道纽特会好好照顾它。

 

"这就在他所在的板条箱里，"纽特说。"一定是抓他的人掉的。"

 

"哈，"忒修斯若有所思地说。他扬起一条眉毛看着他的孪生兄弟。"所以你没有把它交给傲罗部门，而是决定参加一些课外活动，嗯，弟弟？"

 

纽特看上去很腼腆。"嗯......" 他说。

 

"这可能会很危险！" 忒修斯说。"如果走私这些生物的人意识到他们弄丢了那张纸，并设法找到了你，那该怎么办？在那次突袭中，我们只逮捕了一些低级别的巫师——制定这些活动的强大巫师仍然逍遥法外!"

 

"是的，但是，"纽特说。

 

"但是？"

 

"你告诉我傲罗部门的所有的人力物力现在都分配给了格林德沃的案子，"纽特说。"所以，如果我把这张纸交给他们，也许 **几个月** 之后，才会有人来看一眼。"

 

忒修斯做了个鬼脸。"嗯，这个嘛……"

 

"而且，"纽特顽固地继续说道，"与此同时，更多的神奇动物将遭受不必要的痛苦和死亡。"

 

忒修斯叹了口气。"纽特——"

 

"至少让我调查一下，Thes，"纽特说。他安慰地捏了捏孪生哥哥的胳膊。"我保证，如果情况变得危险，我会立刻通知你。"

 

"如果当你意识到事情变得越来越危险的时候，已经太晚了怎么办？"忒修斯不高兴地说。

 

"别担心了，Thes！" 纽特抗议道。"我以前也遇到过危险的情况。"

 

"我 _知道_ ，亲爱的，"忒修斯嘟囔着，一只手抚摸着他的头发。"我发誓，纽特，每次你去旅行，发现某种生物生活在冰冻苔原中央某个偏僻的洞穴里，埋在10米厚的积雪下面，这会让我少活几年。"

 

纽特开始大笑。"别这么戏剧化，大哥。"

 

忒修斯无奈地叹了口气。"好吧。如果你下定决心要这么做，那我就跟你一起去。"

 

纽特朝忒修斯无辜地眨了眨眼睛。"真的吗？"

 

"嗯，我来这里 _的确是_ 事出有因的，"忒修斯指出了这点，给纽特看了他随身带来的账号清单。"所以，如果你要从你在这家麻瓜银行找到那张纸上的记录，我想我们会去同一个地方。"

 

"哦，"纽特说，然后微笑着看着忒修斯，深情地拥抱了他一下。太好了！"

 

忒修斯回以微笑，由于纽特明显的兴奋，他感到浑身暖洋洋的。他迅速地吻了一下纽特的太阳穴，让自己享受了一会儿与弟弟的亲密，然后轻轻地从纽特身上抽身出来。

 

多年前，当他意识到——这让他感到恐惧和羞愧——自己对纽特的感情远远超过了一个人对兄弟应有的感情时，他对自己做出了承诺，纽特永远也不会知道这一点。毫无疑问，纽特会感到震惊和厌恶，尽管忒修斯知道他那可爱的、温柔的孪生弟弟最终会原谅他的这一错误，但他们之间的关系永远不会一样了，忒修斯认为他无法忍受这一点。

 

"给我一点时间，"他对纽特说，然后走到下面几排的架子上去取他需要的另一份文件，蓝色的光芒已经慢慢地变得黯淡了。

 

"你是怎么找到你需要的文件的？" 当忒修斯回来时，纽特指着忒修斯拿着的文件，好奇地问。

 

"啊，我们有一个咒语，"忒修斯说。"这是傲罗部门开发的。"

 

"哦，"纽特说。"听起来很有用。" 他满怀希望地望着忒修斯。

 

忒修斯满脸怒容地看着他的孪生兄弟。"亲爱的，如果我没有出现，你会怎么做？把这些文件一个一个地翻一遍？"

 

"我肯定我会想到一些办法的，"纽特说，他总是这么乐观。

 

"我相信你会的，"忒修斯咧嘴笑着说，他相信纽特的聪明才智，虽然可能不那么实用。他低头看了看纽特手里的那张纸，然后施了咒语。

 

忒修斯环顾四周，在巡视了所有的架子以确保万无一失，但是没有一份文件是闪闪发光的。他回到纽特身边，摇着头。

 

"不管你希望找到什么，它都不在这里，"他说。

 

纽特点点头。"我真是太幸运了，鉴于我还没有开始找就发现这里什么也没有，" 他说。"但我还是很高兴我来了这里，因为在这里我遇到了你。"

 

忒修斯对他的弟弟翻了个白眼。"你知道，当你回家告诉我你今天做了什么的时候，明天我可能还是会和你一起去，对吧？"

 

"你担心得太多了，Thes，" 纽特深情地搂着忒修斯的胳膊说。

 

"那就 _别再做让我担心的事了_ **，** "忒修斯嘟囔着。纽特哈哈大笑，跟着他出了档案室的门。

 

 

***

 

那天他们又搜查了银行的两个分行，都在伦敦。忒修斯又为他需要的账户收集了两份文件，纽特也设法找到了他要找的账户的文件。

 

那天晚上回到家里，在他们同居的公寓里，忒修斯和纽特在客厅里坐下来，查看他们收集的文件。忒修斯把一杯热茶放在咖啡桌上，坐在沙发的一边，轻轻地打开了第一个文件夹。纽特端着自己的一杯茶走过去，把茶放在忒修斯的旁边，一屁股坐在沙发上，把头靠在忒修斯的大腿上，两条长腿从沙发上垂下来。

 

忒修斯把他的文件移到沙发扶手上，好为纽特的脑袋腾出位置。他一只手慢慢地翻着文件，心不在焉地用另一只手抚摸着纽特的头发。与此同时，纽特舒服地躺在沙发上，把文件放在肚子上，开始翻阅里面的东西。

 

"你找到什么了吗？" 过了一会儿，纽特问道，他把头往后仰，这样他就能看到他哥哥的脸了。

 

忒修斯皱着眉头，若有所思。他弯下身子从桌子上拿起杯子，喝了一大口茶。"这些文件中没有任何可识别的细节，"他闷闷不乐地说。"没有姓名或地址。我想他们把这些东西放在了银行总部，可能还有更严密的安保措施。我在这里看到的只是交易列表，而交易对手的名称似乎都有编码——进出的交易都只分配给帐号。"

 

纽特点点头。"我的也是这样，"他说着，把文件扔在咖啡桌上。"那么......我们要去搜查银行总部吗？"

 

"你说得倒轻松，" 忒修斯嘟囔着。

 

纽特耸耸肩，忍住了哈欠，闭上了眼睛。

 

忒修斯在最后一份文件中还有几页要看。他懒懒地翻阅着剩下的几页，并不真的期望能找到什么有用的东西。然而，当他读到最后一页时，他盯着它，眉头紧锁。

 

"哈，"他说。

 

纽特睁开了眼睛。"这是什么？" 他抬头看着他的孪生兄弟问道。

 

"这一页上有一个地址，"忒修斯说。"看起来离伦敦北部不远。" 他停顿了一下，沉思着。"我明天早上过去看看。"

 

纽特笔直地爬起来，凝视着这页。"当你说'我过去看看'时，"他怀疑地说，"你是指你和你的傲罗团队，对吗？"

 

忒修斯摇了摇头。"部门现在真的是捉襟见肘。" 他说，"MACUSA正在美国处理格林德沃事件的扫尾工作，但我不得不派遣小组穿越欧洲去寻找格林德沃的追随者。有很多事情要做，我的团队已经超负荷工作了。我不能让他们做额外的工作，以免竹篮打水一场空。"

 

纽特盯着忒修斯。"所以你要去一个你在一份可疑文件中找到的地址， _却没有后援_ ？"

 

"不会有事的，亲爱的，"忒修斯说。他把文件合上，放在咖啡桌上。"我只是去做一些侦察工作。"

 

"你不能 _一个人_ 去做这事！" 纽特说，用怀疑的眼光看着他。"我和你一起去。"

 

"什么？"忒修斯说。" _不行_ 。"

 

"为什么不呢？"纽特问道。

 

"这可能会很危险！" 忒修斯说。"我不能带一个平民过去，尤其是 _我弟弟_ ！"

 

纽特怒视着忒修斯。

 

"怎么了？"忒修斯说。"我是个受过训练的傲罗，我会没事的。"

 

"我相信你肯定能占到上风，"纽特说，"当十个黑巫师同时对你施咒时。"

 

" _纽特_ 。"

 

"行吧，"纽特无可奈何地叹了口气。"如果你不让我和你一起去，我想我只能让自己发挥点作用，继续我们的调查了。"

 

"干什么？"忒修斯说。

 

"我明天要闯进这家麻瓜银行的总部，看看能不能找到有关这些账户的信息，"纽特说。他从咖啡桌上捡起那堆文件，站了起来。

 

"什么？"忒修斯也站了起来，抓住了纽特的胳膊。纽特天真地对他哥哥眨了眨眼睛。

 

"啊，"忒修斯咕哝着。" _好吧_ ，你赢了。"

 

纽特对他笑了笑。"你准备出门的时候叫我起来，" 他高兴地说，弯下身来给了他哥哥一个拥抱。"晚安，Thes！"

 

当纽特消失在他的卧室里时，忒修斯无助地瞪着眼睛。

 

"该死，"他自言自语道，用手擦着脸。

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早上，纽特光着脚走进厨房，睡眼惺忪地揉着眼睛，已经穿戴整齐的忒修斯正坐在柜台前大口咀嚼着一片涂有果酱的烤面包。他的盘子旁边放着一杯喝了一半的茶。

 

"早上好，"纽特打着哈欠说。"你不会是在打算撇下我一个人溜出去吧？" 他注视着忒修斯的长袍。

 

"你想多了，亲爱的，" 忒修斯天真地说。"喝茶吗？"

 

"求你了，"纽特说。他从忒修斯的盘子里偷了一片烤面包，塞进嘴里，忒修斯从凳子上跳下来，倒了一杯茶递给了纽特。

 

"谢谢，" 纽特闷声闷气地说，一边从他哥哥手中接过杯子，一边嘎吱嘎吱地吃着烤面包。忒修斯坐回凳子上，对纽特咧嘴笑了笑。

 

"懒鬼，" 他温柔地调笑着，弯下身子用拇指从纽特的嘴角擦掉了一些果酱。纽特朝他灿烂地笑了笑。

 

忒修斯继续喝着他那杯喝了一半的茶，翻着当天早上出版的《预言家日报》，心不在焉地把拇指伸进嘴里，舔掉了果酱。他抬起头来，看到纽特对他眨了眨眼睛。

 

"怎么了？"他问道。

 

纽特摇了摇头。他的脸颊浮起了一点粉色。"没什么，" 他说着，把鼻子凑回到他的茶杯里。

 

"准备好了吗？" 忒修斯问道，他们吃完了面包和茶，纽特也换了衣服。

 

纽特点点头。忒修斯挽着他的胳膊，他们一起幻影移形了。

 

 

***

 

"我们在哪里?" 纽特环顾四周，问道。在幻影显形之后，这对孪生兄弟发现自己来到了一个大型钢筋混凝土建筑群的一个安静的角落里，那里到处都是矮矮的、破败的灰色建筑，四周围着高高的带刺铁丝网。

 

"真是个迷人的地方，" 忒修斯喃喃自语，机警地盯着铁丝网。"显然，我们离伦敦以北大约有一个小时的火车路程。我昨晚查过了——那份文件上的地址。"

 

"这是个仓库？"纽特说，又四处看了看。

 

"看起来是这样，" 忒修斯同意道。"或者至少是某种储存设施。"

 

他们悄无声息地在大楼周围徘徊，伸出魔杖，但整个地方出奇地寂静，看不到一个人。有些建筑看起来好像几个月甚至几年都没人有进去过，大挂锁上覆盖着厚厚的一层灰尘。寂静的环境令人难以忍受，两个人在检查时都不安地环顾四周。

 

忒修斯满脸愁容。"也许他们只是随便选了一个地址交给银行，实际上这里什么都没有。"

 

纽特张开了嘴，但还没来得及回答，就听到一声 _巨响_ ，好像是从他们旁边的大楼里传来的，把他们俩都吓了一跳。他们惊恐地对视了一眼。

 

他们慢慢地走近大楼的门口。这扇门上的挂锁闪闪发光，上面没有灰尘——显然是最近才装上去的。忒修斯伸出魔杖，对它施了几个诊断咒。

 

"它被用魔法锁住了，" 他喃喃地对纽特说。

 

纽特点点头。"那么，我们调查的方向是正确的，" 他轻声说。仓库里又传来一声巨响。

 

"跟在我后面，" 忒修斯说，保护性地走到纽特面前。纽特忧心忡忡地看着他的孪生哥哥，但还是照办了。

 

忒修斯用他的魔杖指着锁。" _阿拉霍洞开_ 。"

 

挂锁啪地一声打开了。忒修斯把它从门上拿了下来，非常缓慢地推开门，走了进去，纽特紧随其后，转身关上了身后的门。

 

仓库内部潮湿昏暗，只有微弱的阳光透过墙上的小小的方形窗户照射进来。箱子和箱子乱七八糟地堆得到处都是。

 

即使透过仓库里的霉味，忒修斯也能闻到血腥味。他紧张地抓紧魔杖，另一只手伸回去，放在纽特的手上，紧紧地握住他的弟弟，让他跟在他的身后。

 

仓库里静悄悄的，突然，一声巨响打破了寂静， _有什么东西_ 直冲着他们冲过来，把箱子和箱子都撞飞了。忒修斯转过身，抓着纽特躲在一堆仍然完好无损的板条箱后面。 _那东西_ 轰的一声撞到墙上，痛苦地咆哮着，然后又跌跌撞撞，弄倒了两堆箱子。

 

"那是什么？"忒修斯小声地说着，松开了纽特，他环视着箱子的边缘。在黑暗的仓库里很难看到什么东西，但袭击他们的似乎是某种大型生物，可能有大象的四倍大。它有着深灰色的，皮革似的皮肤和一条又长又粗的尾巴。它背对着他，所以他看不见它的头，但是现在血的味道更浓了，他想，这个生物可能受伤了。

 

纽特站了起来，掸掉外套上的灰尘，环视着板条箱，当那家伙转过身来时，他把下巴靠在忒修斯的头顶上。

 

"哦！"他说。

 

"嘘！"忒修斯一边说，一边把纽特拉回箱子后面。"那是......"

 

"——一只毒角兽，是的，" 纽特忧心忡忡地说。他再次环视了一下周围的箱子。"看起来是一只雄性——它受伤了，看，它的角底部和眼睛周围都是血——它可能也伤到了自己的眼睛——这可能就是为什么它会把那些盒子推倒，它的眼睛可能几乎看不见了。"

 

忒修斯点点头。"我们该怎么办？"他问纽特。

 

如果是他和他的傲罗团队，他们很可能会在把它带回魔法部之前击晕毒角兽，但是由于它们的体型巨大和顽强，众所周知，击晕它们是很困难的事情，而且通常需要多个傲罗同时施咒才能制服它们。但此时此刻只有他和纽特在这里，同时纽特也是个生物专家；如果纽特有更好的解决办法，忒修斯非常乐意把这种情况交给他的孪生兄弟。

 

纽特打开了他一直带着的手提箱，并且疯狂地寻找着。"啊，" 他终于抽出了一个塞子塞住的小玻璃管，里面装着半管淡粉色的液体。

 

"那是什么？"忒修斯问道。

 

"这是，嗯，香味，" 纽特说。"来自一只雌性毒角兽——你知道我的箱子里有一只，你见过她——我希望这能让他冷静下来。" 他朝那只雄性毒角兽点点头，它一边转来转去，一边愤怒地哼着鼻子。

 

纽特取下玻璃管上的塞子，然后把液体倒在板条箱后面的地板上。他把玻璃管放进口袋，然后他们就等着。

 

他们听到毒角兽穿过地上的箱子跑到了那滩液体前，好奇地嗅着。接着是一阵短暂的沉默，然后是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。几分钟后，一阵巨大的 **砰的一声** 从毒角兽的方向传来，他俩都站了起来，再次环视了一下板条箱的边缘。

 

毒角兽倒在了地板上，旁边是纽特倒出来的液体。它的后腿伸展着，前腿蜷缩在身体下面；它的头疲惫地躺在地板上，奇怪的是，整个效果使它看起来更像一只长得过大的狗。

 

现在毒角兽面对着他们，忒修斯可以看到干涸的血块凝结在它的眼睛上和它鼻子上独角的底部。它的左眼上有一道深而直的伤口，角底部周围有一道浅而水平的割伤，仍在缓慢地渗出血液——看上去都不像是它在野外会受到的伤害。再加上毒角兽角被认为是B级可交易材料和极具价值的药剂成分，忒修斯有一种不好的感觉，他想他明白毒角兽是如何落到这样的境地的。

 

显然，纽特的想法和他的一样，因为他的孪生弟弟皱着眉头，低声抱怨着偷猎者。他安慰地抚摸着纽特的背。

 

"我们会抓到他们的，" 他向纽特保证，纽特叹了口气，靠在他身上，把头靠在忒修斯的肩上。忒修斯迫不及待地伸出双臂环抱住纽特，给了他一个拥抱。在放开纽特之前，他在他头顶上留下了一个吻。

 

纽特耸起肩膀，从板条箱后面蹑手蹑脚地走出来，蹲在地上，让自己看起来又小又无害。在这个动作中，毒角兽迅速抬起头，环顾四周，直到看见了纽特。它眨了眨眼睛，缩回了它的后腿。

 

忒修斯仍然蹲在板条箱后面，紧张地看着。他以前见过纽特对各种动物施展魔法，虽然他对纽特对神奇动物的能力充满信心，但他始终担心他的弟弟有一天会身受重伤。神奇动物有时候是不可预测的，不管你是多么优秀的驯兽师——纽特毫无疑问是 _极好的_ ——事故仍然可能发生。

 

随着纽特越来越靠近毒角兽，它变得越来越焦躁不安，挣扎着站了起来。它又哼了一声，紧张地把一只脚踏在地上。

 

"嘿，"纽特轻声说。"没关系，我是来帮你的。" 他慢慢地站起来，伸手去够毒角兽。

 

它紧张地摇了摇头，纽特跳了回去——但有点晚了，毒角兽又大又尖的角划过了他的脸颊和举起的手，他痛苦地大叫起来。忒修斯立刻站了起来，举起魔杖向他奔跑，耳边全是自己雷鸣般的心跳声。毒角兽哼了一声，又摇了摇头。

 

纽特摇摇头，半转身面向忒修斯。血从他脸上长长的伤口和抬起的手掌上滴下来。

 

"Thes，" 他说。"Thes，不。我没事。他不是故意的。"

 

忒修斯咬紧牙关，不情愿地点了点头，慢慢地放下魔杖。他的脉搏还在加速；他的每一个本能都在冲着他尖叫，要他在那个生物再次伤害纽特之前把它击晕。

 

纽特转过身来，轻声地，安慰毒角兽。最后，这个生物低下了头，让纽特摸了摸它的鼻子，把它领向他和忒修斯藏身的那些箱子。

 

忒修斯从他们藏身的地方拿起纽特的手提箱，把那个破旧的棕色箱子放在地上，打开了它，纽特领着现在温顺的毒角兽走了进去。忒修斯最后环顾四周，确保他们没有落下任何东西，他合上箱子并落了锁，拿起它，重新锁上仓库的门，幻影移形回到他和纽特的公寓。

 

***

 

一回到他们的公寓，忒修斯就把纽特的箱子放在客厅的地板上，打了开来，匆匆走了进去。当忒修斯走下楼梯时，纽特刚刚走进他用作实验室的房间，掸去手上的泥土和灰尘。忒修斯看着他。

 

"你的脸颊还在流血，" 他担心地说，走到纽特跟前。他用一只手轻轻地捧着纽特的脸，向上抬起，以便更好地观察伤口。

 

纽特毫不在意地对忒修斯笑了笑。"首先，我必须为毒角兽建一个新的围场，" 他兴高采烈地说。"已经完成了。目前，我已经处理了他最要紧的伤，在治愈其他小伤口之前，我会让他先适应一下。"

 

忒修斯叹了口气。"纽特，"他说，" **请** 告诉我，至少在那之前，你治好了手上的伤。" 他把纽特受伤的手放在他的两只手里，翻来覆去地检查。

 

"哦，我治好了 **那些** ，" 纽特兴高采烈地说。"建造围场可是需要两只完好的手。"

 

忒修斯又叹了口气，领着纽特走到脏兮兮的工作台前，让他坐下。他掏出魔杖，坐在纽特旁边，开始治疗纽特脸上的伤口。

 

"亲爱的，" 他责备道。"你 _真的_ 需要开始更好地照顾自己了。"

 

"这就是我 _拥有你的原因_ ，Thes，" 纽特开玩笑说。

 

忒修斯低下了头；纽特的话使他感到心里暖暖的。但是...... "亲爱的，你不会永远都想让我呆在你身边的，" 他说，悲伤地微笑着。"一旦你找到了一个愿意与之共度一生的人，他或她就会成为那个照顾你的人。"

 

纽特惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后他的表情垮了下来。"哦，" 他茫然地说。"我……"他停了下来，拼命地吞咽着。"Thes——你在和别人约会吗？如果我妨碍到你了的话，我可以……找别的地方住，或者......"

 

"你在说什么？" 忒修斯抓住他的手腕说。"别开玩笑了。没有人比你对我更重要。我没有和任何人约会。"

 

"哦，"纽特又说，他的脸上又露出了一种奇怪的表情，忒修斯无法完全辨认出来。"但是如果你开始和别人约会了，你会告诉我的，对吗？我不想——不想……强迫别人，或者是其他的什么。"

 

"那不是你需要担心的事情，弟弟，" 忒修斯说。他把纽特紧紧地抱在怀里。"相信我。"

 

纽特一言不发，用纤长的双臂搂着哥哥的腰，把脸颊靠在忒修斯的肩上。

 

"还有，" 忒修斯用鼻子轻轻碰了碰纽特凌乱的头发，"如果 **你** 开始和别人约会了，你也得告诉我，好吗？" 他知道，毫无疑问，当这一切真的发生时，他会伤心欲绝；他花了很多年的时间，试图让自己坚强起来，认识到他最终会把纽特交给别人，但都徒劳无功。

 

他只是希望纽特能找到一个像自己一样爱他、珍惜他的人，到那个时候，他仍然能够成为纽特生活的一部分，无论多么渺小。也许这听起来有些可悲，但他会抓住他仍然能得到的。

 

纽特双臂紧紧地抱着忒修斯，很长一段时间里，他一言不发。就在忒修斯开始怀疑纽特是不是睡着了的时候，纽特靠在他的脖子上轻轻地叹了口气，轻声说："好吧。"

 

过了一会儿，忒修斯轻轻地把纽特推开，让他检查一下自己的治疗咒语。他轻轻地用拇指抚摸着刚刚愈合的纽特脸颊上的皮肤，对他微笑。"好了，一切都好了。"

 

纽特对他微笑，看上去仍然心事重重，不知怎么的，有些悲伤。"谢谢，Thes，" 他说。

 

"嘿，"忒修斯说。他身体前倾，温柔地抚摸着孪生弟弟的脸颊。"怎么了，亲爱的？"

 

"没什么，"纽特说，好像费了点劲才把自己从幻想中摇醒。他对忒修斯笑了笑。"想来看看毒角兽吗？"

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

忒修斯想，受伤的毒角兽似乎被安顿得很好。纽特为这只大家伙创造了一个宽敞的长满青草的围场，又大又通风。他用天气魔法创造了一片明亮、阳光明媚的天空，并放置了充足的绿色植物让它有乘凉的地方。当他们到达新的围场时，毒角兽已经在一棵大树下伸展了身子，在树荫下休息。

 

当毒角兽发现它们的时候，它站了起来，轻轻地摆动着它那又大又重的尾巴。它耐心地等待着，不像先前那样激动，纽特轻轻地揉着它的鼻子，温柔地对它呢喃。忒修斯注意到，纽特治愈了它左眼和角底部的伤口。

 

"我想他左眼的视力应该不能恢复了吧？" 他问纽特。

 

纽特摇了摇头。"我不这么认为，"他悲伤地说。"我们找到他的时候，损伤已经不可逆转了。"

 

忒修斯安慰地捏了捏纽特的肩膀。"别担心，"他说着，转向毒角兽。"当你遇到纽特的那一只小姑娘时，你可以向她炫耀你的战斗伤疤。她会喜欢的。"

 

纽特笑了，然后，挥了挥手中的魔杖，慢慢地绕着毒角兽转了一圈，看看有没有什么小伤口没有治好。纽特消失在了毒角兽的视线之外，它转向忒修斯，用它那善良的眼睛仔细地审视着他，喷出一声质疑的鼻息。

 

"我是他的哥哥，" 忒修斯告诉它，伸出一只手让它闻。毒角兽检查了忒修斯的手，又哼了一声，然后转过身去，失去了兴趣。

 

忒修斯向远处移动了一小段距离，双手放在脑后，仰躺在长长的草地上，转过身来看着纽特。看着纽特工作总是令人愉快的，看他那样快乐自在。想让自己的孪生兄弟只属于自己可能是自私的，但忒修斯珍惜这些罕见的时分，只有他和纽特和纽特的各种生物，在纽特的箱子里享受平静。

 

纽特走近他，扑通一声趴在忒修斯身边。

 

"我已经尽我所能治好了他所有的伤口，" 他说，对着毒角兽点了点头。"在我把他介绍给那只雌性毒角兽之前，我会给他一些时间让他完全恢复，适应这里的生活。希望他们会喜欢对方。"

 

"嗯，" 忒修斯昏昏欲睡地说。他翻了个身，双臂环抱着纽特。"我肯定她会喜欢他的，毕竟他身上有那么多漂亮的伤疤。"

 

纽特大笑起来，扭动着身体找到一个更舒服的姿势，愉快地把自己填进忒修斯的怀抱中。"但是，如果她不喜欢呢？"

 

忒修斯说："然后它们就可以各自拥有自己漂亮的独立围栏了。毕竟，你无法选择爱上谁。"  _难道我不清楚这一点吗_ ，他在心里补充道，双臂紧紧地抱着纽特。他叹了口气，把鼻子埋在弟弟的头发里。

 

"嗯，" 纽特若有所思地低声说，把头贴在忒修斯的下巴下。

 

"你闻起来就像毒角兽，" 忒修斯咕哝着说。

 

"我想是的，"纽特沮丧地说。"毕竟，我花了一个小时来治愈它。" 他挣脱了忒修斯的怀抱，慢慢地坐了起来，显得极不情愿。"让我洗个澡，然后我们去吃晚饭？"

 

忒修斯点点头，站了起来。"我不敢相信我们在处理 _我的_ 案子时遇到了这种情况，" 他说。"我没想到在追踪这群黑巫师的时候会碰到任何生物。我们甚至还没有开始你的偷猎案。"

 

"别提醒我，"纽特叹了口气。

 

 

***

 

忒修斯让他的孪生兄弟带路离开了他的箱子。随着纽特的小动物园不断扩大，他不得不在箱子内部使用越来越强大的扩张咒；除了箱子内部越来越大，纽特还不断地更换各种围栏，以优化内部环境，这使得忒修斯几乎不可能自己找到出路。

 

当他跟着纽特，小心翼翼地绕过一个鸟蛇的巢穴，它固执地决定在小路中间建一个洞，有什么东西轻轻一推他的背部中间，让他跳起来，转了一圈。

 

"哦，"他惊讶地说。

 

低头看着他的是一只独角兽，它光滑纯白的皮毛在阳光下闪闪发光。它的蹄子和前额上螺旋状的长角是闪亮的金色。它慢慢地眨着它那深情的棕色大眼睛，然后友好地用鼻子轻轻地碰了碰忒修斯的脸颊。

 

"你好，"他说，试探性地举起一只手拍了拍它的鼻子。它愉快地用鼻子蹭着他的手。

 

"你一定是我们从那些偷猎者手里救出来的独角兽，"他对它说。"你看起来过得很好——我很高兴。纽特给你起名字了吗？"

 

"他的名字是Spirit，" 纽特说，走到忒修斯身边——显然他已经意识到他的孪生兄弟掉队了，所以回来找他。他深情地望了忒修斯一眼，但有点困惑。

 

"很高兴再次见到你，Spirit，" 忒修斯对独角兽说，独角兽轻轻地嘶鸣着，碰了碰他的手，甩着尾巴。"我看到纽特把你照顾得很好。" 注意到纽特奇怪的眼神，他转向他的弟弟。"怎么了？"

 

"你知道独角兽是多么珍贵吗？" 纽特问道。

 

忒修斯点点头。

 

"Spirit是我能够近距离接触的第一只独角兽，" 纽特说。他温柔地对这个美丽的小东西微笑，轻轻地拍拍它的身体。"独角兽往往非常害羞，它们几乎不会接近人类——尽管我猜它还记得是你救了它。"

 

忒修斯又点点头。这些都无法解释为什么纽特一直用奇怪的眼神看着他。"但是？" 他提示道。

 

"但是，呃。"纽特显得有些坐立不安。"我读过的大多数关于独角兽的文章——嗯，也不是很多——但是无论如何，他们，呃，倾向于说独角兽只会接近那些，嗯。纯洁的。"

 

忒修斯眨了眨眼。" _纯洁_ ，" 他说。

 

"嗯，" 纽特又说。"处子，" 他解释道，脸红了。

 

忒修斯咧嘴一笑。"是的，我知道，" 他说。纽特张开了嘴，犹豫了一下，然后又紧紧地闭上了，看上去十分尴尬。

 

出于对他的同情，忒修斯回答了他的孪生兄弟一直无法问出口的问题。"不，我不是。"

 

不过，他 **永远不会** 告诉纽特，他是如何和一些女人约会，然后又和更多的男人约会的，因为他意识到自己更喜欢男人；然而，他从来没有能够维持一段关系超过四个月——他的每一段感情都以失败告终，因为他的伴侣在某种程度上无法与纽特相提并论。一旦他惊恐地意识到这就是他在感情上彻底失败的原因，他就放弃了所有的努力，认为这是注定要失败的。

 

 _你不能选择你爱上谁，_ 他早些时候对纽特说。幸运的是，他的孪生兄弟并不知道他到底在说什么。

 

梅林，他真是一团糟。

 

然后他又想到了另一件事，他盯着纽特，感觉自己的脸颊变热了。"你。呃。是吗？"

 

"嗯，"纽特看着自己的脚咕哝着。他的脸几乎和他的头发一样红。"是的。"

 

"哦，"忒修斯几乎有些哑口无言了。他一直认为纽特和莉塔·莱斯特兰奇之间有些什么，这要追溯到他们在霍格沃茨的时候——至少在土扒貂事件发生之前是这样的，在那次事件中纽特为莱塔的鲁莽行为做了掩护，并差点因此被开除。从那以后，纽特就不再和莉塔说话了，但是他也让忒修斯保证不会去威胁她。

 

从那以后，忒修斯再也没有见过纽特和任何人约会；他有时候会想这个问题，担心纽特可能会和莉塔复合，但是纽特和莉塔在霍格沃茨的剩余时间即使称不上很友好，也是彬彬有礼的；当他们毕业后，据他所知，纽特并没有和莉塔保持联系。

 

现在，每次忒修斯和纽特回家，他们的父母问纽特有没有约会对象，他总是笑着告诉他们，他正忙着写书，没时间和别人约会，所以忒修斯就不再追究这个问题了。如果他对自己完全诚实的话，他不得不承认，他很 **高兴** 纽特似乎对约会没有丝毫兴趣；毕竟最终会有人意识到他的弟弟有多么吸引人，并把他抢走，但与此同时，忒修斯非常乐意把纽特独占为己有。(梅林啊，他真是 _有史以来最糟糕的哥哥。_ )

 

不管怎样，他不会认为纽特是个处子，因为那样会让人疯狂。

 

纽特用眼角余光看着忒修斯。"我告诉过你我和莉塔只是朋友，" 他说，好像在读忒修斯的想法。"也许我们可以更进一步，" 纽特慢吞吞地继续说道，"如果。好吧。如果五年级那件事没有发生的话。但我很高兴，因为这告诉我，我和莉塔不适合彼此。"

 

忒修斯点点头。"不过，从那以后，你就再也不想和任何人约会了......"

 

纽特耸了耸肩，脸涨得通红，不再与忒修斯对视。"我，嗯。" 他说，紧张地咬着下嘴唇。"那个人，我......" 他停了下来，摇摇头，向忒修斯投去愤愤不平的目光。"算了。"

 

当忒修斯正在摸索着寻找答案的时候，Spirit把鼻子卡在他们之间，为没人理睬他而感到不快。两个人都吓了一跳。

 

纽特在口袋里掏出一个苹果递给忒修斯，他的笑声让忒修斯松了一口气。他仔细地打量着纽特，试图找到一种方法来询问他刚才说了什么——或者 **没** 说什么，但是纽特表现得非常高兴，所以忒修斯把这件事暂时搁置起来，但并没有忘记。

 

Spirit不耐烦地向前探着身子，从忒修斯手中叼走苹果，嘎吱嘎吱地嚼着。忒修斯盯着独角兽。

 

"纽特得教你一些礼仪，" 他说。Spirit以友好的态度向他嗅来嗅去。

 

"嘿，"忒修斯说着，转向纽特，这时他突然有了一个想法。"也许'纯洁'的意思是'纯洁的心'。"他咧嘴一笑，戳了戳纽特的额头。"但我看你那肮脏的头脑只得出了一个结论。"

 

纽特脸红了，然后振作了起来。"事实上，"他说，"这 **可以** 解释它。"

 

"我 _开玩笑的_ ，" 忒修斯说。

 

纽特耸耸肩。"这仍然可以解释它，"他愉快地说。他从口袋里掏出书稿，聚精会神地看着，陷入沉思般的沉默。忒修斯几乎没能让他从自己的专注中走出来，直到纽特把他们从箱子中引出来，他一直在喃喃自语，说他必须为他书中关于独角兽的章节获取更多信息。

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

第二天早上，忒修斯和纽特又一大早就出发前往仓库，计划在他们发现毒角兽的地方继续搜寻，希望能找到更多的线索。然而，他们的计划突然被打断了，因为他们幻影移形到了前一天的同一个地方，听到了前面的声音。

 

他们都僵住了。

 

庆幸的是，在忒修斯和纽特前方大约十米远的地方，有两个巫师背对着他们聚精会神地谈话，似乎没有听到他们幻影显形的声音。忒修斯很快环顾四周，做了个哭脸；找不到现成的掩体，最近的仓库离他们有十五米远。这可一点忙也帮不上。

 

忒修斯伸手握住纽特的手，当纽特睁大眼睛看着他时，他朝着仓库点点头。纽特心领神会地点了点头。他们手拉着手，悄悄地走到那个仓库，时不时地瞥一眼这两个巫师，以防他们转过身来，但两个人似乎都深深地沉浸在他们正在讨论的事情中，甚至连头都没抬一下。

 

他们离相对安全的仓库只有几步之遥，这时纽特的鞋子踢到了一块松动的鹅卵石，它滑向仓库的墙壁，发出轻微的碰撞声。纽特睁大了眼睛，惊慌失措。

 

忒修斯飞快地拉着纽特跑到仓库的墙后面。当他们前面的两个巫师转过身来的时候，他们已经安全地躲到了仓库的墙后面，纽特仍然抓着忒修斯的手，忒修斯的一只胳膊搂着纽特的腰。他们把自己压在墙上，屏住呼吸；从仓库后面，他们可以听到巫师们走向这里的声音，大概是在寻找声音的来源。

 

"你听到了吗？" 其中一个问道。"我没听错，对吧？"

 

"我听到了，"第二个巫师说，听起来并不十分担心。"可能只是只老鼠。"

 

"老鼠？"第一个巫师说，听起来不相信。"除了我们之外，这里一个活物也没有。"

 

"这可是件好事，" 第二个巫师反驳道。"这是个藏货的好地方，已经荒废好多年了，好像没人来过这里。"

 

"哼，"第一个巫师说。"不管怎么说，我认为老鼠比 **人** 更有可能。"

 

他停顿了一下。"好了，这是最后一批货了，" 另一个声音说。"梅林，我很高兴终于暂时不用回到这个鬼地方了。"

 

"船明天就把这批货运出去？" 第一个人问。

 

"是的。记住今天下午到码头装货。老地方，就在前面走到头。"

 

第一个人叹了口气。"我的薪水可不够我做这些繁重的工作。"

 

另一个人嘲笑地哼了一声。"别抱怨了。好吧，我们走。到此为止吧。"

 

忒修斯放松下来，松开了纽特。听起来两个巫师像是要离开了，他和纽特现在知道去哪里寻找这个神秘的"货物"了。

 

"嘿，"第一个巫师说。"我们该怎么处理那个毒角兽？就是那个在我们试图切断它的角时打破了昏迷咒的那个？"

 

忒修斯屏住了呼吸。如果这两个巫师去找毒角兽，发现它不见了……

 

"啊，别管它了，" 第二个巫师说，听起来很厌恶。"这该死的东西不值得这么麻烦。让它就在那里消失吧。"

 

在他旁边，忒修斯感到纽特义愤填膺。在他的孪生兄弟发出声音之前，他匆忙地用手捂住了纽特的嘴。

 

纽特凶狠地看了他一眼，但还是不动声色。

 

沉默了几分钟后，忒修斯匆匆扫了一眼仓库的四周。没有任何迹象表明这两个巫师还在这里；大概他们在下午在码头见面之前就已经分道扬镳了。他向纽特点点头，然后他们幻影移形回家。

 

 

***

 

忒修斯和纽特迅速地吃了一顿午饭，喂饱了纽特的动物们，然后幻影移形到了伦敦的码头，向远端的泊位走去。

 

尽管看起来他们来得很早，还没有一个应该装货物的巫师出现，但当他们到达的时候，泊位上已经有一艘货船了。码头后面的装卸区外停着三辆大卡车。

 

"哈，"忒修斯盯着卡车说。"他们很聪明，只用麻瓜的方法来储存和运输他们的货物。这就解释了为什么我们没有及时发现他们的行动。"

 

仓库的门是锁着的，因此忒修斯用了一个解锁咒打开了它们，当他和纽特进入仓库后，他小心翼翼地把门关上又重新锁上了，两人呆在了一片漆黑中。

 

" **荧光闪烁** ，"忒修斯低声说，两人环顾四周，仓库的内部被忒修斯的魔杖的光芒照亮了。

 

仓库里装满了板条箱，所有的板条箱都印有一艘船的标识，下面印有"全球货运"字样。忒修斯若有所思地用手抚摸其中一个标识。

 

在他旁边，纽特撬开其中一个箱子，向里面张望，然后突然扔下了他的魔杖，用双手捂住嘴，不让自己发出痛苦的哭喊。忒修斯立刻站到了他的身边。"这是什么？" 他一边说，一边看着箱子。

 

箱子里面是一排又一排的毒角兽角，小心翼翼地塞在层层布垫之间。考虑到毒角兽角内的液体极易挥发，忒修斯将他的魔杖放在邻近的一个箱子上，然后小心翼翼地取出一对又大又重的角，把它们放在地上，然后伸进箱子里，拉起第一层角下的一些填充物。下面至少还有两层以上的毒角兽的角，同样挤满了。他的表情变得凝重。

 

纽特打开了另一个箱子。这一个装满了鸟蛇的蛋壳，闪闪发光，在昏暗的仓库中令人吃惊。忒修斯看着纽特。他的弟弟看起来心烦意乱，眼泪都快掉下来了，他瞥了一眼毒角兽角和鸟蛇的蛋壳，然后绝望地盯着周围的一堆箱子。

 

"嘿，"忒修斯一边说，一边用一只安慰的胳膊搂着他的孪生兄弟。纽特抽泣着转向忒修斯，不假思索地向他伸手，忒修斯紧紧地抱住他的弟弟，把他拉入怀抱中。"纽特。亲爱的。我们会抓到他们的，好吗？我保证。"

 

忒修斯一只胳膊还搂着纽特，伸手从箱子上拿起他的魔杖；他这样做的时候，打翻了一卷放在魔杖旁边的羊皮纸。

 

纽特轻轻地叹了口气，离开了忒修斯的怀抱，弯下腰去捡起掉在地上的魔杖，把它收了起来。忒修斯把魔杖塞进口袋，拿起羊皮纸，展开。他读着纸，眉头紧锁。

 

"纽特，" 过了一会儿他说。"看来我们找到你的那些偷猎者了。"

 

"什么？"纽特茫然地说。"但是——我们来这里是为了找 **你** 案子里的那些人——"

 

"是的，"忒修斯严肃地说。"你完全不必担心傲罗部门忙于格林德沃的案件而无暇对付偷猎者。" 他把羊皮纸递给纽特。"你的偷猎者似乎 **就是** 格林德沃的追随咒。"

 

纽特拿过羊皮纸，眯起眼睛看了看。忒修斯把他的魔杖移近一点，这样他们俩就可以在魔杖的光芒下看羊皮纸了。

 

在羊皮纸的上角，有一个他俩现在已经熟悉的标志——他们最先开始调查的麻瓜银行的标志——旁边是一串数字，下面是一串手写的名字和金额清单。

 

忒修斯用魔杖指着页面顶部的数字。"这就是你要找的账号，对吧？"

 

纽特在他的口袋里摸索着，然后掏出一张皱巴巴的纸，那是他在特修斯把独角兽带给他时在Spirit的板条箱里找到的。他看了看，又看了看另一只手里的羊皮纸。"是的，"他点点头说。

 

"还有那些名字，" 忒修斯指着帐号下面的名单说，"嗯——我不认识所有的名字，但是其中有三个是黑巫师，我们猜测是他们策划了最近对麻瓜的攻击，其他五个也在我们的监视名单上。"

 

他若有所思地敲了敲每个名字旁边列出的钱数。"这些可能是这次走私活动的收入分成。 _这就是_ 他们所有正在进行的激进招募的资金来源，以及所有对麻瓜的攻击......"

 

"我们得找出这些箱子要运到哪里去，"他喃喃自语，然后转向箱子，把它们合起来，开始在其中几个箱子上施展追踪咒。

 

"Thes，" 纽特说。

 

"嗯？" 忒修斯心烦意乱地回答。他在追踪咒上又施加了隐形咒，以防被发现。

 

" _忒修斯_ ，" 纽特说。

 

忒修斯抬起头来。"什么事？"

 

纽特朝着仓库的门点了点头。门上传来一阵轻微的咔嗒声——好像有人在开门。

 

"该死！" 忒修斯绝望地环顾四周，然后急忙拉着纽特躲进相邻两堆板条箱之间的狭窄缝隙。他从纽特手中接过那卷羊皮纸，胡乱地塞进口袋里。

 

" **诺克斯** ！"他悄声说。魔杖尖端的光熄灭了，仓库顿时陷入一片黑暗。

 

他做得正是时候。门开了，一缕明亮的阳光照进来，他们听到了进入仓库的脚步声，伴随着温暖的灯光。灯笼被放在地板上时叮当作响。

 

"这些箱子需要装货，" 一个低沉的声音说。

 

"是的，先生，" 传来了回答——听起来像是那个声音低沉的人带了几个码头工人来帮忙装货。他们拖着脚步走了一会儿，然后提起沉重的板条箱，蹒跚着出去装船时，那些人小声地说着话。

 

有两个脚步声越走越接近仓库深处，越来越接近忒修斯和纽特的藏身之处。

 

"你做得很好，巴顿，" 声音低沉的男人说。"这批货物将为我们以及我们的美国朋友今后几个月的运营提供相当充裕的资金。"

 

忒修斯和纽特藏身的板条箱之间的空间非常狭窄——对于两个成年男子来说空间非常有限，但他们勉强可以藏身。忒修斯背靠着墙，纽特面对着他。随着声音越来越大，纽特紧张地回头看了一眼，尽可能地扭动着身体靠近忒修斯，双手紧紧地抓住他的手。

 

忒修斯忍住了呜咽。纽特在错误的地方摩擦他，现在真的不是分散注意力的时候，但他弟弟正在摩擦他的想法占据了他的全部思维。事实上，他在精神上责备了自己——这真的不是 **适当的时间** 去对他的弟弟有这样的想法，但是亲爱的梅林，纽特的扭动 **真的** 毫无帮助。他紧握着纽特的手，希望他的孪生兄弟不要动。当纽特再次回头投去焦虑的一瞥，几乎整个环抱住了忒修斯，不假思索地用双手 _紧紧抓住了忒修斯的臀部_ ，忒修斯咬紧牙关，绝望地想去洗个冷水澡。

 

"谢谢，格林，" 名叫巴顿的巫师说。两个人在忒修斯和纽特藏身的地方前面不远处停了下来，正好在忒修斯的视线范围内。忒修斯感激他们分散了注意力，从纽特的肩膀上凝视着他们，仔细地观察着他们。

 

"下一轮我们大概也不能扔下那些毒角兽，对吧？"巴顿继续说道。他身材矮小，体格健壮，留着一头剪得很短的黑发。"我已经为那些该死的东西失去了三个非常好的人。他们被击晕——在我们击晕他们之前，他们干掉了我的两个手下。"

 

"那些角值不少钱，" 格林回答，他是一个年长的，头发花白的男人。"因此，我们有必要继续获得那些毒角兽的角。" 他停顿了一下，沉思着。"至少可以说，我们的招募活动相当成功。我确信，我们带来的对这项事业的皈依者，比我们死在毒角兽手里的人要多。"

 

纽特皱着眉头，想起了偷猎毒角兽的交易，他不安地转身搂着忒修斯，丝毫没有注意到孪生兄弟的不适。忒修斯用力咬着嘴唇，尝到了鲜血的味道。

 

"好吧，既然你这么说，" 巴顿叹了口气。"我认为这一切都是值得的，只要我们继续这些活动，最终就可以把格林德沃从MACUSA关押他的地方救出来。"

 

"别担心，"格林说。"我们的美国朋友正在为此制定计划。来，我们去看看货物装好了没有。"

 

 

***

 

忒修斯一直等到脚步声消失，听到沉重的仓库门被拉上时发出的吱吱声，然后轻轻地把纽特推到一臂以外的地方。

 

"来吧，"他低声说。"我们离开这儿吧。我会派一队傲罗去抓那两个人——我们有足够的证据逮捕他们——我们还需要找出这些货物将运往何处。"

 

纽特点点头，然后惊讶地抬起头，仓库的门突然又打开了。从开着的门射进来的明亮阳光暂时让他和忒修斯目眩，他们两人都吓了一跳。

 

"......可能把那张预算单留在了这里，" 格林对他身后的某个人说，大概是巴顿。忒修斯迅速把纽特推到最近的箱子后面，这样他们就看不见他的弟弟了。

 

格林转过头来，看到了忒修斯，惊讶地叫了一声。"谁在那儿？" 他问道。

 

忒修斯转过身，躲在他和纽特早些时候打开的鸟蛇蛋壳箱后面，差点被石化咒语击中。他听到格林在喊巴顿，接着脚步声轰隆隆地进了仓库——听起来好像巴顿带来了一些后援。忒修斯叹了口气。

 

他从板条箱后面瞥了一眼。格林和巴顿站在仓库中央，手里拿着魔杖，满腹狐疑地环顾四周。还有另外三个巫师站在他们身后。五个巫师对抗他们两个，而且他和纽特之前就分开了——忒修斯在工作上非常出色，他知道纽特在战斗中非常出色，特别是当他有他的生物帮助他的时候（毕竟他的弟弟最终抓到了格林德沃，他自豪地想）——尽管如此，胜算还是不大。他希望能活捉这些人，这样他们就可以被带去问话，但同时这也限制了他必须使用非致命的咒语，而他毫不怀疑追捕他和纽特的人会毫不犹豫地杀了他们，以保守他们的秘密。

 

如果他能到纽特身边，他们就能幻影显形然后带着后援回来。他绝对不可能独自幻影显形出来，然后指望纽特跟在他后面；除非他知道纽特也能安全出来，否则他不会放心的。

 

忒修斯弯下腰，爬到箱子边上，背对着一群黑巫师，然后冲了出去，躲到下一堆箱子后面。有人看到他的时候大叫了一声，然后一个咒语呼啸着从他的头上飞过，打中了他最初躲在后面的那个箱子。他探出身子，准备施出 _统统石化_ ，但还没来得及，他就看见纽特从掩体里钻出来，施了一个束缚咒。突然传来一声惊叫，袭击忒修斯的巫师一动不动地倒在地上。忒修斯在精神上对他的弟弟表示了感谢。

 

他躲在下一排箱子的后面，听到一个黑巫师喊道：" _霹雳爆炸_ ！"，之后，仓库中央的一个板条箱突然起火燃烧了起来。忒修斯跳了起来，然后屏住呼吸，心怦怦直跳；他们没有瞄准他，这意味着他们发现了纽特。

 

"小心那些箱子，你这个呆子！" 格林对施放爆破咒的巫师咆哮道。"那里有价值数十万加隆的材料！"

 

当格林大喊大叫的时候，忒修斯看到一个熟悉的身影从板条箱里冲出来，紧挨着那个已经爆炸的箱子，消失在另一排板条箱后面。纽特还是安全的。

 

他弯腰绕过下一堆箱子，蹑手蹑脚地绕过边缘，猛地一下子撞上了纽特。

 

"你好，"纽特上气不接下气地说。

 

"你也好。"忒修斯冲他咧嘴笑了笑。他抓住弟弟的手，试图将他们幻影移形出仓库。

 

什么都没发生。

 

忒修斯骂了一声。"他们一定为了以防万一设置了反幻影移形咒。我们必须离开这个地方才能幻影移形。"

 

他小心翼翼地环视着板条箱的四周。被纽特施了束缚咒的巫师仍然躺在地板上。其他四个人手里拿着魔杖，呈扇形散开，搜寻着他和纽特。其中两个黑巫师背对着他们，但是另外两个可以在他们从箱子后面走出来的那一刻发现他们。

 

"我想你也黔驴技穷了吧？" 他低声对纽特说，脑子在拼命思考。他们需要分散注意力——他可以使用魔法手榴弹，那是傲罗兵工厂的一些产物，他想。

 

他正在口袋里翻找，这时纽特慢吞吞地说："实际上，我有个主意。"

 

忒修斯疑惑地看着他。

 

纽特从口袋里掏出一个绿色的小瓶子。"准备好逃跑，" 他低声说。

 

在那之后，一切都发生得很快。纽特打开瓶塞，里面装着一个巨大的蜷翼魔。蜷翼魔，名副其实，从小瓶子里冲出来，凶狠地扑向那些黑巫师，他们四散躲藏，惊恐地大喊大叫。忒修斯和纽特向仓库门冲去。

 

在门口，纽特停了下来，把蜷翼魔吸回到它的瓶子里——就在它张开嘴准备咬一个平躺在地上的黑巫师的时候。当这个不高兴的生物被拉回到瓶子里时，原本要攻击它的巫师抬起头，用魔杖直指纽特。

 

"你敢，"忒修斯咆哮着站到纽特身前，把他的弟弟推出了门外。他向黑巫师施放了束缚咒，但是在忒修斯的咒语击中他之前，黑巫师已经在瞬间施放了他的咒语。忒修斯的右臂上裂开了一个长长的伤口，他痛得大叫起来，魔杖掉了下来，鲜血迅速地浸透了长袍的袖子。

 

" _Thes_ ！"纽特惊恐地叫道，伸手去够他。

 

忒修斯推了他一把。"走，快点。一旦你可以幻影移形，立刻幻影移形回家。我随后就到。" 他咬紧牙关忍住疼痛，弯下腰用左手捡起魔杖。

 

"别傻了，" 纽特厉声说。当仓库里的另一个黑巫师慌慌张张地从地上爬起来，举起魔杖时，纽特用魔杖指向仓库的门，砰地一声关上，锁住了门。他抓住忒修斯没有受伤的手臂，跑了出去。

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

忒修斯皱了皱眉头。

 

他穿着衬衫坐在床边，弟弟坐在他的旁边。一旦他们离开了反幻影移形咒覆盖的范围，纽特就急忙把他们都幻影移形回家。他迅速而有效地帮助忒修斯脱掉浸透血液的长袍，随便地把它们扔在地板上，然后让忒修斯坐在床上，开始治疗他不断流血的手臂。

 

然而，忒修斯平时温柔的孪生兄弟却不像平时那么温和，他一只手紧紧抓住忒修斯的左臂，另一只手施放治疗咒语。纽特紧紧地握着他的魔杖，指关节发白，嘴巴紧闭着，一边低头查看忒修斯受伤的手臂。

 

"纽特，" 忒修斯试着开了口，侧眼看了他的弟弟一眼。"我真的很好——别担心，好吗？"

 

纽特绷紧了身体，然后抬头看了他一眼，他的表情几乎有些愤怒。"不要，" 他狠狠地说，" _永远不要_ 再为我挡下诅咒了。"

 

"你要我做什么？" 忒修斯问道。"就站在那儿，看着那个巫师对你施咒？" 他停了下来，摇着头。"你不能这样要求我。我宁愿被诅咒二十，不，五十次，也不愿看到你受伤。"

 

纽特打了个寒颤。" _不_ ，" 他说。

 

忒修斯叹了口气。"看，" 他说。" _是我_ 让你置身于危险之中。这本来是我的案子，你根本就不应该在那儿——"

 

"我能照顾好自己！" 纽特怒气冲冲地说。

 

"我知道你可以！" 忒修斯说。"这并不能阻止我保护你。"

 

纽特怒视着他。"如果我让你一个人去——就像你打算的那样——那就只有你一个人对抗五个黑巫师了。" 他低头看了看忒修斯已经痊愈的胳膊，突然站了起来，松开了紧紧抓住忒修斯的手。他冲出了房间，没有回头看一眼他的哥哥，砰的一声关上了门。

 

 

***

 

忒修斯叹了口气，低头看着自己的左臂，一只手轻轻地抚摸着刚刚愈合的皮肤。纽特一直擅长治疗咒语；忒修斯一直认为，他弟弟的温和天性，加上他在治疗魔法方面的天赋，会使纽特成为一名治疗师。嗯，从某种意义上说，他是对的；只是纽特的羞怯和对魔法生物的热爱使他成为了一个动物们的治疗师而非人类的。

 

无论如何，纽特显然仍然同样擅长治愈人类——在忒修斯的手臂上的大而丑陋的伤口消失了，取而代之的是粉红色的，愈合的皮肤，他早先受到的伤害留下的仅剩失血带来的些许疲惫和仍然躺在地板上的血淋淋的长袍。

 

他忽略了第一个，用除垢咒解决了第二个，然后走到壁炉前，紧急呼叫魔法部，命令他的傲罗们派一队人去追踪格林、巴顿和他们的同伙，并为他获得一家叫"全球货运"的麻瓜船运公司的所有细节，以及追踪他早些时候放在即将运出的箱子上的追踪符。

 

这一切完成后，他坐在书桌前，将羽毛笔蘸在墨水里，开始写信。

 

正当他写完这封信的时候，门开了，纽特回到了忒修斯的卧室。忒修斯抬头看着他的孪生兄弟。纽特手里拿着一个装着橙色药水的瓶子，脸上带着懊悔的表情。

 

他走到忒修斯的书桌前，把瓶子递给他哥哥。

 

"提神剂？" 忒修斯问，轻轻地摇晃着瓶子。

 

纽特点点头。"流了那么多血，我相信你一定感到很累了。这应该会有帮助。"

 

"谢谢你，"忒修斯感动地说。

 

他打开瓶子，一口气喝完了里面的液体，耳朵里冒出来了水蒸气，他做了个鬼脸。"呃。我讨厌这部分。"

 

纽特给了他一个微笑。"Thes，"他说。

 

"嗯？"忒修斯抬头看着纽特。喝了药水之后，他已经感觉好多了。

 

"我很抱歉之前发脾气了，" 纽特说。他俯下身来，把他的哥哥拉进了自己的怀抱。"我知道你只是关心我。"

 

忒修斯放下羽毛笔，紧紧地拥抱着纽特。"亲爱的，我很抱歉让你担心了。你是这个世界上对我最重要的人，你知道吗？你要是出了什么事，我可受不了。"

 

"你知道这是双向的，对吧？" 纽特问道。他把脸埋在忒修斯的头发里。"我不能失去你，Thes。"

 

"你不会的，"忒修斯向他保证。他朝纽特笑了笑。"我很难被杀死。"

 

纽特对此嗤之以鼻，但还是对他笑了，他的脸上的紧张稍稍缓解了。纽特眼神里包含的温暖和赤裸裸的感情使得忒修斯胸口疼痛；他想拉近之间的距离，把纽特拉下来，吻上他的唇。

 

只有突然想到纽特 **之后** 会如何看待他，看到他时表情会如何恐惧和厌恶，这使得忒修斯停了下来。他站了起来，伸了个懒腰，背对纽特。

 

"喝完提神剂后我感觉好多了，但我想我还是需要休息一下。" 他回头看了看纽特。"和我一起？"

 

"当然，"纽特立刻说。

 

忒修斯走到他的床边，掀开被子躺下，腾出位置让纽特坐在床的另一边。纽特在床上坐了下来，犹豫了一会儿，然后躺了下来，蜷缩在忒修斯旁边。

 

"我在给珀西写信，" 忒修斯说，侧身面对着纽特。"仓库里的那些巫师说，他们的一部分货物正被运往美国，他们在美国的同伙正在制定一个计划，打算把格林德沃从MACUSA的监管下解救出来。"

 

"啊——格雷夫斯先生？" 纽特说。"他是MACUSA魔法安全部的部长，对吧？"

 

忒修斯点点头。"他需要知道我们的发现——事实上，MACUSA也一直在从他们的方向研究格林德沃的案子，所以如果他已经知道了，我也不会惊讶。"

 

"说到这个，" 忒修斯接着说，"我从来没有感谢过你找到珀西，把他从格林德沃的监禁中解救出来。" 他的脸色暗了下来。"我不敢相信格林德沃几个月来一直在读我写给珀西的所有信件，还给我回信，而我从未意识到这一点。"

 

纽特安慰地紧握着他的胳膊。"别责怪你自己，Thes。MUCASA也没有人意识到这一点。"

 

忒修斯不高兴地耸了耸肩。"但还是......"

 

纽特靠近了一些，用他的双臂拥抱着他的哥哥，把头伸进忒修斯的颈窝。忒修斯叹了口气，让自己在弟弟的怀抱中放松下来。

 

"我已经派了一队傲罗去追踪格林和巴顿，" 他对着纽特的头发喃喃自语道。"我还派了另一个小组收集那家麻瓜船运公司的信息，并追踪今天出货的货物。"

 

他感觉到，而不是看到，他的弟弟点了点头。

 

"我能帮上什么忙吗？" 纽特问道。

 

忒修斯摇了摇头。"现在还没有，"他说。"虽然我们起诉时，可能需要你就我们今天较早前的所见所闻作证。"

 

"好的，"纽特愉快地说，心满意足地依偎着他。

 

卧室里温暖舒适，怀里抱着纽特，忒修斯觉得自己根本不想动弹。然而，他确实有一长串要处理的紧急事务——检查他派出的小组抓捕黑巫师的进展情况，交叉比对他和纽特在仓库里找到的名单和格林德沃已知的同伙的名单，然后把那封信交给珀西，这只是个开始。他很不情愿地离开了纽特的怀抱，坐了起来。

 

"你要去哪儿？" 纽特问道，一只手挽着忒修斯的胳膊。

 

"我要把那封信送给珀西，" 忒修斯说。"然后向魔法部报到，还要……"

 

当纽特把他拖回床上时，他忍住了一声尖叫，纽特跪在他的腿上，把他按在床上。

 

"你应该 _休息_ ，" 纽特严肃地说。

 

忒修斯抬头看着纽特，眼睛睁得大大的，当他看到自己的弟弟在他上方逼近他的时候，一种完全不合时宜的兴奋刺激着他。他能感觉到血液全部涌到了脸颊上，默默地咒骂着自己白皙的皮肤。

 

纽特关切地盯着他。"你的脸很红。你还好吗？" 他俯下身子，把额头贴在忒修斯的额头上，检查他是否发烧。

 

"这里，呃，很暖和，" 忒修斯咕哝着。"我感觉很好，真的。"

 

纽特看上去并不相信，但还是极不情愿地让忒修斯离开了床。幸运的是，晚上大部分时间里，纽特都忙着喂养和照顾他身边的动物，留下忒修斯一个人干活。忒修斯仍然对之前与纽特异乎寻常的亲密感到手足无措，反过来对工作心存感激，并设法完成了他那天晚上该做的大部分工作。

 

 

***

 

在接下来的几天里，忒修斯极其高效的傲罗部门成功地追踪到了格林和巴顿，忒修斯率领他最优秀的傲罗小组抓住了他们。在随后的战斗中，他的一些傲罗受了轻伤，但是他们还是活捉了两个黑巫师，尽管格林和巴顿的两个同伙在交火中死亡了。

 

服用吐真剂的两个黑巫师可是名副其实的信息金矿。格林是伦敦地区走私活动的负责人，巴顿是他的副手，还有另外八名巫师在他们手下工作。忒修斯在仓库里发现的名单，以及格林提供的其他名单，包括了整个欧洲的行动负责人。偷猎集团的货物被欧洲和美国瓜分——它们被出售，利润通过两地的麻瓜银行洗钱，似乎由合法的麻瓜企业存入。

 

认为格林和巴顿可能已经警告了他们的同伙魔法部即将进行的打击行动，忒修斯组织了他的傲罗小组，迅速派出小组追踪欧洲所有走私集团的头目。他推断，即使巫师们自己试图转入地下，他们仍然需要时间来拆除他们所有的补给线；如果他和他的傲罗行动足够迅速，他们将能够在黑巫师关闭整个走私集团并在其他地方重新建立起来之前摧毁整个集团。

 

与此同时，他也收到了一封来自珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯的回信。他一直让格雷夫斯跟上案件的所有进展，现在格雷夫斯证实MACUSA一直在追踪美国的某些可疑资金流动——格雷夫斯强烈怀疑这些资金的流动和格林德沃案件之间有联系，不管是从资金转移的规模和时间还是随后对麻瓜的攻击来看，但是到目前为止还无法证明。

 

在附言中，格雷夫斯还写道，他会尽量找个时间来拜访忒修斯；他说，既然忒修斯几个月前拜访过他了，现在轮到他来伦敦了。

 

忒修斯上一次见到格雷夫斯是在纽特发现格林德沃冒充格雷夫斯之后，随后发现格雷夫斯被关押在格林德沃的家中，虽然极其愤怒，但是谢天谢地没有受伤。当时忒修斯用门钥匙赶去了美国，整个周末都与他最好的朋友呆在一起，对于没有看穿格林德沃的诡计感到非常内疚，但格雷夫斯只是把整个事件当作一个小麻烦，在与忒修斯共度周末之后，就直接回去工作了。

 

忒修斯傻笑了一下。他一直计划与珀西就这个案子进行一次会面，因为走私行动的一部分货物被运往美国，属于MACUSA的管辖范围。他的傲罗们已经掌握了这里的一切——他想，不妨去拜访一下珀西，亲自和他谈谈。

 

这样决定之后，他潦草地写了一张便条给格雷夫斯，让他的黄褐色猫头鹰，阿里阿德涅＊带着便条离开，然后让他的秘书安排一个门钥匙。

 

快到午餐时间了，于是忒修斯乘电梯下到神奇生物管理控制司去找纽特，这样他们就可以一起吃午饭了。

 

"我要用门钥匙去纽约和珀西谈谈，" 他们一起在部里的自助餐厅里坐下时，他对纽特说。"看起来这个案件的一部分将属于MUCASA的管辖范围，所以我们可能不得不与MACUSA合作处理。"

 

"我和你一起去，" 纽特很快地说。

 

忒修斯咬了一口三明治，停顿了一下。"你确定吗，亲爱的？我知道你在这里有自己的工作要做。"

 

"不麻烦，" 纽特说。"我可以在动物方面提供帮助。除非，" 说到这里，他犹豫了一下，转过头去，两颊绯红，不开心地咬着嘴唇。"除非，嗯，你想和格雷夫斯先生独处？我知道你们俩关系很好......"

 

忒修斯疑惑地看着他的弟弟皱起了眉头。"我为什么要和珀西单独相处？" 他又咬了一口三明治。"的确，能再次见到他真是太好了，" 他边吃边吞吞吐吐地补充道，"但我们大部分时间可能都会在办这个案子。"

 

他对纽特笑了笑。"如果你有时间的话，我很愿意有你陪伴。"

 

纽特高兴地笑了笑，心情也恢复了。"那就这么定了。"

 

TBC

 

＊Ariadne，<希神>阿里阿德涅（国王Minos的女儿，曾给情人Theseus一个线团，帮助他走出迷宫）。

 


	7. Chapter 7

"珀西！"忒修斯大步走向那个英俊的黑发男人，当他和纽特用门钥匙到达了一个火车站时，他正在那里等着他们。忒修斯放下行李箱，热情地拥抱了一下格雷夫斯，格雷夫斯也回应了他。

 

"你好，忒修斯，" 格雷夫斯微笑着对他的朋友说。"你看起来气色不错。" 他转向纽特，纽特站在门钥匙旁面，带着不确定的表情注视着格雷夫斯，看上去有点不自在。"你好，斯卡曼德先生。"

 

纽特急忙上前与格雷夫斯伸出的手握手。"你好，格雷夫斯先生。请叫我纽特。"

 

"也请你叫我珀西瓦尔，"格雷夫斯说，紧紧握住纽特的手。他对纽特微笑。"你确实救过我一次——我认为这次就不必拘泥于礼节了。"

 

当忒修斯好奇地环顾四周时，纽特对格雷夫斯报以微笑。在火车站台上，一只老鼠从他们身边跑过，他跳了起来，纽特转过身对他咧嘴一笑。忒修斯瞪了他一眼。

 

"我的公寓就在附近，" 格雷夫斯带着这对兄弟走下火车站的楼梯，对他们说。"当然，那边由魔法保护着，所以这是我们能安排门钥匙到达的最近的地方。我希望你们不介意走一小段路。"

 

忒修斯和纽特都向格雷夫斯保证，走一小段路不成问题。太阳刚刚落山，天气凉爽但并不寒冷，穿过纽约清新的空气来到格雷夫斯位于公园大道的公寓是一小段愉快的旅途。

 

"我旁边的公寓现在是空的，" 格雷夫斯一边打开门一边说。忒修斯和纽特跟着他进了他的公寓。"既然你是来出差的，MACUSA为你租了一个星期的公寓。"

 

忒修斯扬起了眉毛。"你真慷慨。"

 

"格林德沃，即使在重重锁和钥匙之后，仍然让MACUSA的每个人感到非常紧张。"格雷夫斯干巴巴地说，"因此，当你透露说魔法部有关于他的案件的重要信息时，MACUSA的每个人都非常渴望与你们合作。"

 

他走到厨房的桌子旁，拿起两把钥匙，递给站在他身边的纽特。

 

"谢谢你，"纽特说。他把一把钥匙递给忒修斯，然后把另一把放进口袋。

 

"不过，这是一套单间公寓，" 格雷夫斯说，"所以只有一张床。我希望这没有问题?"

 

忒修斯咽了一口气，用余光瞟了一眼纽特，高兴地撒了个谎："一点问题也没有。纽特和我不会抱怨免费的住宿。"

 

纽特点点头。"谢谢你为我们安排这一切，格雷夫——呃，帕西瓦尔。"

 

"这是我的荣幸，" 格雷夫斯说，礼貌地向纽特点头。"如果你们饿了，我知道附近有个好地方，我们可以在那里吃饭。"

 

"我饿死了！" 忒修斯说，纽特和格雷夫斯都笑了。

 

"你总是这样，" 纽特说，格雷夫斯干脆地说，"我看你一点也没变，忒修斯。"

 

 

***

 

格雷夫斯把他们带到一家正餐风格的餐厅，他说那里的汉堡非常好吃。坐在舒适的包厢里，等待着汉堡的到来，忒修斯和格雷夫斯轻松地聊起了彼此的朋友，以及自从上次见面以来他们都在做些什么。纽特很满足于保持沉默，啜饮着一杯水，看着他的哥哥和格雷夫斯谈话时热情肢体动作，只有在忒修斯或格雷夫斯问他问题时，他才偶尔高声说话。

 

在端来汉堡之后，话题转到了格林德沃的案子上。

 

"你已经知道我们这边发生的大部分事情，" 忒修斯对格雷夫斯说，然后咬了一大口汉堡。"嗯，这汉堡真的很好吃。" 纽特一边咬着自己的汉堡，一边发出同意的声音。

 

"那么告诉我们MACUSA那边发生了什么，" 忒修斯提示格雷夫斯。

 

格雷夫斯点点头。"几个月前，我从一个朋友那里听说，你一直在调查的麻鸡银行在美国的一家分行发生了一起疑似洗钱事件，这件事已经上报给了美国的银行监管机构。"

 

"MACUSA 通常不会介入，因为它是一家麻鸡银行，" 他接着说，往嘴里塞了一根炸薯条。"老实说，我们听说这件事纯粹是巧合。但是存入账户的时间——都是非常大的数额，而且每次存款都在我们接到又一次袭击麻鸡的报告前一两天存入——这一切似乎都很可疑。"

 

这时，忒修斯已经吃完了他的汉堡和薯条，开始从纽特的盘子里偷薯条。纽特带着纵容的微笑，把他的盘子推给忒修斯，忒修斯立刻把盘子推了回去，看上去很内疚。格雷夫斯翻了个白眼，小心翼翼地向服务员打了个手势，服务员把菜单拿过来了。

 

当他们都在查看菜单的时候，谈话停顿了一下。忒修斯和格雷夫斯又点了一盘法式炸薯条，纽特点了一份热软糖圣代。

 

餐点完了，格雷夫斯继续讲他的发现。"两天前，古灵阁在纽约的地区办事处联系了我们。"

 

忒修斯重现振作了起来。"古灵阁？"

 

格雷夫斯点点头。"大约一个星期前，两个巫师进来开了一个账户，他们看起来非常匆忙。他们提供了开户所需的基本文件，然后立即进行了一些非常大规模的转账。"

 

"我想这些汇入的款项与某个麻瓜银行账户的汇出款项完全吻合吧？" 忒修斯问道。

 

"完全正确，"格雷夫斯说，看起来很高兴。"古灵阁的小精灵们曾多次试图追查开设账户的巫师，以获取二级账户文件，但巫师们显然对提供这些文件极其含糊其辞。"

 

"嗯，"忒修斯若有所思地说。

 

"一个星期前——大约就是我们去那些仓库的时候，"纽特说。

 

忒修斯点点头。"格林和巴顿可能在我们找到他们并带着增援部队回来之前警告了他们的美国同事——所以他们必须找其他地方迅速转移他们的非法利润，因为他们知道我们已经发现了麻瓜的银行账户。"

 

女服务员端来了一盘薯条和纽特的圣代，他们狼吞虎咽地吃了起来，谈话暂时停顿了一下。

 

"哦，还有，" 格雷夫斯说，"他们得到的地窖——他们要的是古灵阁最大的那个。"

 

"地窖里有什么？" 纽特津津有味地舔着勺子上的冰淇淋问道。"只有金子？"

 

忒修斯瞥了一眼他弟弟沾上了巧克力的嘴唇，脸颊变成了粉红色，他埋进了他和格雷夫斯共享的薯条盘里。

 

"他们可能还在里面存放了一些走私货物，但我们还不能确定，" 格雷夫斯说。"然而，我们有足够的理由申请搜查令来搜查地窖。我们应该能在未来几天内去搜查。" 他把薯条从忒修斯手中拿过来，拿了一些，然后把盘子推回给他的朋友。

 

忒修斯点点头。他小心翼翼地不去看纽特。"纽特和我会和你一起去搜查金库，" 他说。

 

"这是个好主意，" 格雷夫斯表示同意。"也许你可以确认一下，这些走私者和你在伦敦遇到的是不是同一伙人。"

 

纽特自告奋勇地说："有些板条箱本来是要从伦敦运出去的，这些箱子上装有符咒。"他戳了戳吃了一半的圣代，捏着已经掉到圣代底部的樱桃茎把它捞了出来，"如果这些板条箱中的任何一个进了地窖，我们一定能认出它们。"他把樱桃塞进嘴里，粉红色的嘴唇津津有味地包裹着樱桃。

 

忒修斯脸色通红，像是被电了了一下，叉子掉在了地板上。他低头钻到桌子底下去捡，头猛撞上了桌子下面，大叫起来。

 

格雷夫斯和纽特都看向桌子底下，看上去很吃惊。

 

"Thes？" 纽特说。

 

"你没事吧？"格雷夫斯问。

 

"我 _很好_ ，" 忒修斯说。

 

 

***

 

晚饭后，三个人走回了公寓大楼。从格雷夫斯的住处收拾好行李后，忒修斯和纽特进了为他们租的公寓，格雷夫斯答应第二天早上来叫他们，这样他们三个就可以一起去MACUSA了。

 

单间公寓很小，面积不超过三十平方米，但很舒适干净。入口处的一扇门通向一个小浴室，再往里一点，就是一个开放式厨房，可以俯瞰整个起居室和卧室。高高的天花板让这个空间看起来比实际大，深色橡木地板上的蓝白相间的毛绒地毯给了这个房间一种温暖、舒适的感觉。一张白色亚麻组合沙发占据了一面墙，在它的对面，房间的另一角，是一张看起来高贵的四柱床，上面精心雕刻着光滑的红木框架。

 

忒修斯战战兢兢地看着床。至少它是相当大的——可能是一张双人床。说实话，他和纽特以前并没有多少次同床共枕，只有他们一起度假的时候，或者偶尔他陪着纽特去追寻他正在研究的某个神秘生物。

 

每当忒修斯在执行任务时受伤——谢天谢地，这种情况并不经常发生——纽特也倾向于和他同床共枕；当他受伤时，纽特似乎觉得和他在一起能给他带来一些慰藉，而忒修斯则不得不承认，他喜欢让纽特为他操心。

 

问题是，纽特 _喜欢拥抱_ 。

 

好吧，这本身并不是个 _问题_ 。忒修斯总是喜欢让纽特靠近自己，而纽特也是如此，尽管他和其他人在一起时总是害羞和疏远，但他总是非常亲近忒修斯。每当他们同睡一张床时，纽特要么半仰卧在他身上，要么像章鱼一样缠着他。

 

实际上，问题在于忒修斯发现他对他的孪生兄弟有着超出兄弟以外的感情。躺在床上，一个头发乱糟糟的纽特睡眼惺忪地甜笑着，深情地依偎在他身边，这些足以吸引任何一个心智健全的人，更不用说着个已经在疯狂地爱着纽特的人了。忒修斯忧郁地瞪着床。

 

纽特高兴地没有注意到忒修斯的忧郁，随着他的哥哥的目光。"看起来很舒服，" 他愉快地说，然后打了个哈欠。

 

"现在才晚上九点，" 忒修斯严厉地告诉他。

 

"伦敦现在已经是凌晨三点了，" 纽特兴高采烈地告诉他，然后爬进了被子。

 

忒修斯耸耸肩。"我想我没有办法反驳这一点。" 他从包里掏出一本书，把房间里的灯关了，只留下他的阅读灯，钻进了床的另一边。

 

 

***

 

九个小时后，忒修斯抱着仍在睡觉的纽特醒来，一只大腿悬挂在纽特的腿上，他晨勃的阴茎刺入了纽特的臀瓣。他愣住了。

 

纽特似乎还在熟睡中。忒修斯慢慢地向后挪动，把腿往后拉，但是纽特突然颤抖了一下，在睡梦中呻吟着，抓住忒修斯的腿，摩擦着他的勃起。忒修斯不由自主地呜咽起来，然后用力咬着嘴唇。

 

他绝望地看了一眼床头柜上的钟。时间还早，在格雷夫斯来接他和纽特之前，他至少还有半个小时。至少他还有时间从这种极其尴尬的局面中解脱出来，忒修斯闷闷不乐地想。

 

过了尴尬的几分钟，纽特在床上挪动了一下，翻了个身，然后又重新安分了下来。最后，忒修斯终于在不惊醒弟弟的情况下，轻轻地把纽特的手从大腿上拉开。他满怀感激地逃到相对安全的浴室，打开淋浴，把水温调到最低。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"蒂娜！奎妮！" 纽特兴奋地叫着，忒修斯和格雷夫斯一边走进MACUSA大楼大厅，一边紧紧抓住衣领抵御外面的寒风。

 

走在他们前面的两个年轻女子，一个深褐色头发，一个金发碧眼，都转过了身来，两人脸上都挂着大大的笑容。

 

"纽特！" 棕发女郎笑容满面地说。

 

金发女郎则更加热情洋溢。"见到你真好，纽特！"她叫道，双臂环抱着纽特，紧紧地拥抱了他。"你怎么不告诉我们你要来看我们！"

 

"这有点像，嗯，最后一刻才决定的旅行，" 纽特微笑着说。"我也很高兴见到你，奎妮。"

 

蒂娜转向了格雷夫斯和忒修斯。"早上好，格雷夫斯先生，" 她礼貌地说，然后看着忒修斯。"你一定是纽特的哥哥吧？" 她伸出一只手。"我是蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩。"

 

"忒修斯·斯卡曼德，"忒修斯握着蒂娜的手说。"很高兴见到你。纽特对你评价很高。"

 

"哦！"蒂娜笑着说。"很高兴听你这么说。"

 

忒修斯怀疑地打量着蒂娜。纽特经常谈起她；令人恼火的是，忒修斯从来没有弄清楚他的弟弟是否对蒂娜感兴趣，或者只把她当作一个好朋友。他想知道蒂娜对纽特的看法。

 

他瞥了一眼他的弟弟。奎妮站在纽特身边，双臂依然环绕着他，兴致勃勃地打量着忒修斯。她低声对纽特说了些什么，纽特惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，然后脸红了一下，但还是微笑着对她点了点头。

 

奎妮放开了纽特，然后转向其他人。"早上好，部长！" 她对格雷夫斯说，然后对忒修斯笑了笑，伸出一只手。"你好，我是奎妮·戈德斯坦恩。"

 

"忒修斯·斯卡曼德，"忒修斯握住奎妮的手，回以微笑。"很高兴终于见到你了。纽特总是提起你和你姐姐。"

 

奎妮咯咯地笑了。"我希望他只是告诉了你好话。"

 

"我相信关于你们的都是好话，" 忒修斯殷勤地笑着说，立刻就喜欢上了奎妮，她笑容灿烂，神采奕奕。

 

奎妮热情地笑了笑，然后看了一眼手表，发出了一声尖叫。"哦，我迟到了！"

 

她对忒修斯和纽特笑了笑。"很高兴见到你，忒修斯——也许你和纽特可以晚些时候和我们一起吃午饭？蒂妮，午饭见！"

 

她匆匆向他们挥了挥手，然后匆匆走向电梯，高跟鞋在光滑的大理石地板上发出咔嗒咔嗒的声音。

 

格雷夫斯转向蒂娜。"我们八点的会议都准备好了吗，戈德斯坦恩？"

 

蒂娜点点头。"已经通知了小组，格雷夫斯先生。我们也一直在调查古灵阁提供给我们的信息......"她和格雷夫斯转向电梯，开始讨论细节，忒修斯与纽特跟在他们后面。

 

"奎妮跟你说了什么？" 他好奇地低声问道。

 

"哦，"纽特说，脸上泛起一丝红晕，看上去莫名其妙地有些尴尬。"她说我们一定很亲密，我说是的，我们很亲密。"他犹豫了一下。"我告诉过你，奎妮是摄神取念师，对吧？"

 

"呃，对，" 忒修斯说。他已经忘记了，但是现在他想起来了，纽特之前的确 **提到** 了这个事实。忒修斯有些惊愕，试图回忆起当奎妮看着他时他在想什么。他一直想知道蒂娜和纽特之间是否有什么；这立刻引起了他的嫉妒和对蒂娜本能的、 **完全不合理的** 怨恨，他羞愧地试图掩盖这种怨恨。

 

他严厉地告诉自己，如果纽特真的对蒂娜感兴趣，他就不会干涉。看在梅林的份上，他是个成年人了。他可以很好地处理一点点心碎。纽特不会回报他的感情的，至少不会以他想要的方式回报他。纽特爱他就像弟弟爱哥哥一样，这就足够了。

 

总之他和珀西还有很多工作要做。他真的应该关注这个案子，而不是他弟弟的感情生活。忒修斯叹了口气。

 

"Thes？" 纽特对哥哥的情绪一向很敏感，他忧心忡忡地打量着他。"怎么了？"

 

忒修斯摇了摇头。"没什么要紧事，" 他说。

 

 

***

 

忒修斯和纽特都参加了格雷夫斯和他的傲罗的早上八点的会议，格雷夫斯介绍他们是英国魔法部的代表，美国傲罗们讨论了他们对古灵阁案件的了解，格雷夫斯向他的团队简要说明了忒修斯和纽特的案件可能与他们的案件有关。

 

格雷夫斯告诉他的团队："我希望今晚能收到搜查古灵阁地窖的搜查令。明天我和斯卡曼德兄弟一起去搜查地窖。如果地窖里的任何东西与他们在伦敦发现的东西相同，我们就能确认他们的案子和我们的案子有关联。"

 

"我希望你们所有人在两天内做好大规模行动的准备，"他补充说。"如果我们确认我们的案子有联系——我强烈怀疑它们有联系——那么这里的黑巫师就会知道他们在伦敦的一些同事已经被捕，他们在这里的行动细节很可能已经被我们所了解。"

 

他用手指在桌子上若有所思地敲击着。"如果我们在地窖里发现任何决定性的东西，我会让古灵阁通知开户的巫师，他们已经向MACUSA报告了，因为他们没有及时提供必要的信息。"

 

"当这一切结束后，我们希望黑巫师们赶快到达他们的地窖，拿走他们的东西，"格雷夫斯说，并严肃地笑了笑。"当这种情况发生时，我们可非常愿意等待他们。"

 

他停下来看了一眼忒修斯，忒修斯向他点了点头。"忒修斯·斯卡曼德将和我共同领导这次行动。目前就这些了——明天下午我们在搜查地窖之后再开一次会。"

 

随着傲罗的散去，格雷夫斯朝忒修斯走去。"等你有时间的时候，我们应该讨论一下行动的细节，" 他一边说，一边把手放在忒修斯的胳膊上。

 

"珀西，我随时听你差遣。" 忒修斯兴高采烈地说。

 

"纽特？" 蒂娜说，在门口停了下来。纽特一边咬着嘴唇，一边静静地注视着格雷夫斯搭在忒修斯胳膊上的手。

 

蒂娜说："我正在办一个案子，我想听听你的意见。这是一起谋杀案——涉案的巫师关押了一些，呃，合法性有问题的生物，我们不知道该拿这些生物怎么办......"

 

纽特点点头，迅速站起身来。他望着忒修斯和格雷夫斯。"嗯，如果你们现在不需要我......？"

 

格雷夫斯从羊皮纸上抬起头来，他一直皱着眉头，向纽特点点头以示同意。忒修斯瞥了一眼蒂娜，又瞥了一眼纽特，不由自主地皱了皱眉，不情愿地点了点头。

 

"午饭时见？" 他对纽特说。

 

"好的！"纽特说。他朝他的哥哥灿烂地笑了笑，然后拿起箱子跟着蒂娜出了门，轻轻地带上了门。

 

 

***

 

忒修斯一直很喜欢和格雷夫斯一起工作。他们并不经常一起工作，但是当他们一起工作时，他们的思想总是十分同步，所以计划一次联合行动并不困难。当他们最终确定了他们的进攻计划，希望能围捕格林德沃在美国的反麻瓜运动的大部分残余力量，忒修斯靠在椅背上，冲着他的朋友咧嘴笑了笑。

 

"我希望任务总是这么容易计划，" 他说。"有没有考虑到魔法部工作一段时间？"

 

格雷夫斯笑了。"只要弗林特还是魔法部部长，我就不会考虑，非常感谢。你抱怨她的那些话让我很感激能和塞拉菲娜一起工作。"

 

"皮奎里看起来还不错，" 忒修斯说，然后突然跳了起来，差点从椅子上摔下来，有什么毛茸茸的、黑色的东西从他脚边 **快速** 滑过，跑进了一个角落。"那是什么？！"

 

格雷夫斯凝视着房间的角落。"那是一只 _嗅嗅_ 吗？"

 

"该死。"忒修斯呻吟着。"纽特的嗅嗅又从他的箱子里跑出来了，我一直告诉他要把那些锁修好。"

 

格雷夫斯眨眨眼。

 

忒修斯在口袋里翻了翻，叹了口气。他所有的零钱都不见了。

 

"检查一下你们的口袋，" 他建议格雷夫斯，然后站起身来，跟在嗅嗅后面大步走向房间的角落。嗅嗅看了他一眼，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到了房间的另一边。忒修斯怒视着它。

 

"回来，"他严厉地对它说。嗅嗅没有理睬他，躲在格雷夫斯的一条腿后面。格雷夫斯低头看着它，茫然不知所措。

 

"哦，看在——"忒修斯嘟囔着，双手双膝跪在地上，一头钻到了桌子底下。格雷夫斯挑起一条眉毛，冷静地把脚移到一边，他的腿附近发生了一场小混战。

 

"来，抓着这个，" 忒修斯在桌子底下说，把一团还在挣扎的小东西塞进格雷夫斯的胳膊里。

 

格雷夫斯急忙抓住挣扎中的嗅嗅，努力不让它掉下去。"忒修斯，什么——"

 

"啊，"忒修斯从桌子下面嘟囔着。"MACUSA从来不打扫会议室吗？" 他打了个喷嚏，然后爬到了格雷夫斯所在的桌子的一边，迫使格雷夫斯往外挪了挪他的椅子来为他腾出空间。

 

忒修斯把一只手撑在格雷夫斯的膝盖上，坐在地上。"你 _麻烦大了_ ，" 他严厉地对嗅嗅说。格雷夫斯强忍住笑。

 

会议室的门开了。在门口，蒂娜和纽特凝视着房间里的情景：忒修斯的脸颊红润，卷发乱糟糟的，跪在格雷夫斯面前，一只手扶着格雷夫斯的大腿，格雷夫斯朝他微笑。蒂娜的嘴张开了。在她旁边，纽特的脸上满是困惑和受伤的表情。

 

"哦，太好了，你在这儿，" 忒修斯对纽特说，转过身去从格雷夫斯那里接过嗅嗅，完全没注意到纽特受惊的表情。然而，格雷夫斯注意到了；他向纽特投去了一个奇怪的眼神。纽特迅速向他挤出一个微笑，然后使他的面部表情保持平静。

 

"对不起，" 蒂娜结结巴巴地说，看上去很尴尬。"我们不是有意——呃——打扰......"

 

忒修斯站了起来，走向他的弟弟，把嗅嗅交给他。"哦，你没有打断任何事情，" 他高兴地对蒂娜说。"我想我们的计划都已经完成了。对吧，珀西？"

 

格雷夫斯愉快地点点头，站起身来，把嗅嗅的毛从长袍上掸掉。

 

一阵尴尬的沉默。

 

"去吃午餐？"格雷夫斯建议道。

 

 

***

 

当天晚上，格雷夫斯收到了古灵阁金库的搜查令。由于当时古灵阁已经关门了，他、忒修斯和纽特同意第二天一早就去搜查地窖。晚饭后他们就回到了各自的公寓；由于伦敦和纽约的时差，忒修斯和纽特还是有点累，而且他们第二天还得早起。

 

在凌晨三点左右，忒修斯被他身边传来的声音吵醒。他揉揉眼睛，在黑暗中昏昏沉沉地环顾四周，好一会才想起来自己身在何处。在他旁边，纽特又呻吟了一声，焦躁不安地翻身，把身边的床单都搅在了一起。

 

"Thes，" 他说，"哦， _Thes_ ——"

 

忒修斯坐了起来，从枕头底下拿出他的魔杖。

 

" _荧光闪烁_ ，"他低声说，俯身看着他的弟弟。

 

"纽特，" 他轻声说。"纽特，嘘，亲爱的，你在做恶梦——"

 

纽特的眼睛睁得大大的，他猛地从床上坐起来，把所有的毯子都推到了膝盖上。他的脸涨得通红。

 

"Thes？" 他一边说，一边对他哥哥眨着眼睛。

 

"抱歉吵醒你了，亲爱的，" 忒修斯抱歉地说。"你做了个噩梦。"

 

"嗯，" 纽特说。他眨了几下眼睛，然后把腿伸到床边，裹着所有的毯子走到了浴室。

 

"纽特！" 忒修斯抗议道，发现自己突然少了几层毯子。"好冷！"

 

纽特不理睬他。忒修斯听到浴室门关上的咔嗒声，接着是纽特往脸上泼水的声音。一定是做了什么噩梦，忒修斯摇着头想。他不情愿地起床，走到浴室。纽特把所有的毯子都堆在了浴室门外。

 

他敲门。"纽特？你还好吗？"

 

"我没事，Thes，" 纽特在浴室里说。

 

"好吧，"忒修斯说。他拿起毯子，回到床上，把自己埋在毯子下面，熄灭魔杖的灯光。过了一会儿，纽特回到床上，忒修斯昏昏欲睡地伸出手，把他的孪生兄弟抱在怀里。纽特立刻僵住了，然后放松地投入忒修斯的怀抱，蜷缩着靠在他身上。忒修斯心满意足地又睡着了。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

第二天一早，格雷夫斯、忒修斯和纽特就前往了古灵阁，在它开门前几分钟到达。等一打开，他们就和地精头领说话，给他看了搜查令，然后他们立刻坐上了一辆摇摇晃晃的矿车，穿过了一串弯弯曲曲的石头通道来到了了地窖。

 

把他们带到地窖的地精打开了一扇又大又重的门，然后站在一边，等着三个人进入地窖。

 

在这个巨大的洞穴般的房间的一边散落着成堆的金子，其中有些甚至堆得比忒修斯还要高。

 

"哈，"忒修斯说，环顾四周。"如果这就是他们从这些业务中获得的收入，难怪他们的所有活动都没有遇到任何资金困难。"

 

纽特漫步走到地窖的另一边，那里有一些看起来很熟悉的板条箱乱七八糟地堆在一起——不管是谁把它们放在那里的，显然是十分匆忙的。他仔细地检查了它们。

 

"看，伙计，" 他指着箱子说。"他们的标志和我们在伦敦看见的一模一样。"

 

"同一家船运公司？" 格雷夫斯走过去站在纽特旁边问道。

 

纽特点点头。他小心翼翼地掀开一个又大又厚的盖子，格雷夫斯帮他把它移开，然后纽特对着里面一排排鸟蛇蛋壳发出了一声沮丧的呼喊。

 

"我们还在伦敦的仓库里发现了毒角兽的角，"他告诉格雷夫斯，他点点头。

 

"这些信息都很有用，" 格雷夫斯抱歉地瞥了一眼纽特，"如果我们能把这些箱子里装的东西全部盘点一下的话。"纽特皱了皱眉，但无奈地点了点头。

 

忒修斯也加入了他们，他伸出魔杖，低声念咒语来探测他在伦敦施在箱子上的追踪咒，在咒语生效时，他感到了魔杖里熟悉的牵引感。

 

"有些是和伦敦的同样的板条箱，" 他说，冲着纽特和格雷夫斯点点头。

 

"太好了，"格雷夫斯高兴地说。"这是我们需要确认的。"

 

他们对箱子里的物品进行了快速清点，忒修斯把箱子的盖子掀起来，纽特辨认箱子里的物品，格雷夫斯在羊皮纸上记录箱子里的物品，然后在箱子上施放追踪咒，忒修斯则盖回了盖子。

 

当他们结束的时候，纽特看起来很沮丧，垂下肩膀查看一长串走私的生物。当忒修斯用一只手臂安慰性地搂住弟弟的肩膀时，格拉夫斯又歉意地看了一眼纽特。

 

他们坐着另一辆同样摇摇晃晃的矿车，默默地向地面驶去。回到古灵阁大厅，格雷夫斯转向了忒修斯和纽特。

 

"我们现在回MACUSA吧，" 他说。"我们需要向小组做简报，我会让古灵阁通知黑巫师，他们已经向MACUSA报告了。"

 

忒修斯和纽特点点头，走出银行，三个人幻影移形回到了MACUSA。

 

 

***

 

当天下午，忒修斯和格雷夫斯忙于向格雷夫斯的傲罗小组做简报，为第二天的行动做准备。他们在保险库中发现的走私物品包括许多脆弱易挥发的物品，比如毒角兽的角、八眼巨蛛的卵和毒触手的种子；他们推测，黑巫师抵达保险库时不会冒险使用缩小咒把箱子移出保险库，因为对他们货物的任何破坏都会让他们损失数十万加隆的利润。

 

因此，他们希望黑巫师们可以带来组织的大部分人来把板条箱从地窖里移走。因为时间紧迫，没有缩小的箱子们又十分笨重。再加上知道他们在伦敦的行动已经被泄露，他们急切地想要保护他们在美国的行动的秘密，黑巫师不太可能会雇佣外界的帮助；他们可能会尝试自己解决这个问题。

 

如果MACUSA的行动成功的话，这将是一个无与伦比的机会，它可以清除走私团伙，并对格林德沃的追随者造成沉重打击。格雷夫斯召回了所有外出执行任务并能提前返回的美国傲罗，宣称这次任务是傲罗部门的头等大事，所以这是一个在MACUSA主会议室集合的大团体。

 

忒修斯和格雷夫斯将傲罗们分成小组，分别向每个小组做简报，忒修斯带着纽特解释了一些与收回走私货物有关的危险（"在任何情况下都不要放下毒角兽的角——它们是，呃，很容易爆炸的。而且，嗯，如果有一颗八眼巨蛛的卵开始孵化了，你最好离它们远点。快跑。"）。

 

他们最终在下午五点左右完成了部署，之后纽特和蒂娜一起消失，去照看蒂娜前一天提到的在她的谋杀案中发现的神奇动物，忒修斯愁眉苦脸地盯着他们。格雷夫斯已经去了某个地方检查第二天他们计划使用的反幻影移形咒的状况——以防止黑巫师幻影移形逃离——于是忒修斯去到了格雷夫斯空荡荡的办公室。

 

他拿出一瓶火焰威士忌格——雷夫斯藏在他办公桌的秘密隔间里的酒，倒了两杯，然后看了看格雷夫斯办公桌一角上开着的一盒看起来很美味的果酱糕点。

 

他抽出魔杖，在糕点上施了一些诊断咒，只是为了确保它们没有被下了爱情药水之类的东西。他那英俊的好友在MACUSA员工中可是出了名的受欢迎，尽管忒修斯非常肯定MACUSA没有人敢试图给他的朋友下药（好吧，除了那一次…….），一个人怎么小心都不为过。

 

这些糕点看起来很安全。忒修斯耸耸肩，吃了一块，然后喝了一口他的火焰威士忌。

 

"我看到了，当做在自己家一样，"格雷夫斯干巴巴地说，走进他的办公室，随手关上门。

 

忒修斯冲他咧嘴笑了笑，把他倒给格雷夫斯的另一杯火焰威士忌推了过去。

 

"我真不该告诉你那个秘密隔间的事，" 格雷夫斯嘟囔着。

 

忒修斯笑了。"现在已经太晚了。" 他坐在房间角落里的扶手椅上，格雷夫斯在他的办公桌旁坐下。忒修斯坐在椅子上，身子前倾，突然严肃起来。

 

"我们准备好了吗？"他问道

 

格雷夫斯对这个问题给予了应有的考虑。"我想是的，" 他慢慢地说。"问题是，我们不知道他们有多少人，会有多少人出现。我肯定明天银行一开门他们就会到。古灵阁向他们发出通知，说会在今晚向MACUSA汇报，他们必须等到银行开门后，才能把那些板条箱——和黄金——从地窖里取出来。"

 

"他们可能希望MACUSA 花点时间处理古灵阁的投诉，" 忒修斯说，"但他们并不愚蠢。他们肯定会留意到伏击的可能性，他们会做好战斗准备。以及杀戮。"

 

格雷夫斯喝了一口他的火焰威士忌，点头表示同意。"我已经检查过那些反幻影移形咒了，" 他说。"他们都准备好了。"

 

忒修斯呼了一口气。他说："我我想让纽特不要参与这次行动。太危险了，他只是个平民。"

 

"那可能是最好的，" 格雷夫斯表示同意。"尽管你可能很难说服纽特做到这一点。似乎你去哪儿，他就去哪儿。"

 

忒修斯半心半意地怒视着格雷夫斯，尽管他对格雷夫斯的话感到一丝占有般的愉悦。他还没来得及回答，就听到有人敲门。

 

"请进，"格雷夫斯喊道。

 

纽特把头探进门外。"你好，珀西瓦尔，" 他说，然后看到了忒修斯。"噢，你在这儿，Thes。"

 

他重新望向格雷夫斯。"奎妮和蒂娜邀请我们今晚去她们家吃饭。你能来吗？"

 

忒修斯宁愿和格雷夫斯和纽特吃顿快餐，然后就回他们的公寓过夜；明天将是漫长的一天，而且，他们都很忙，他几乎一整天都没有和纽特在一起。然而，他看了一眼纽特满怀希望的表情，在心里叹息了一声，点了点头。

 

格雷夫斯扫了一眼忒修斯，耸了耸肩，也点了点头。"当然，" 他说。

 

 

***

 

晚餐差不多算得上进展顺利。忒修斯大多数时候都很克制自己，克制住自己的嫉妒心，每次纽特和蒂娜说话时，他都不会瞪着蒂娜。他对自己足够诚实，承认蒂娜看起来是一个非常好的人，聪明而直率；如果他没有完全被嫉妒所蒙蔽，看着她他承认他们可能会相处得很好。

 

他也非常担心奎妮会在他的脑海中看到什么，尽量不去想纽特，但奎妮整个晚上在这方面提到的唯一一件事就是，他和他的孪生兄弟一样难以理解。

 

"是口音，"她兴高采烈地说。"你们这些英国佬，你们想的我一大半都听不懂。"

 

好吧。这可能是件好事，忒修斯如释重负地想。

 

"为什么？"奎妮好奇地问他。

 

"呃，"忒修斯红着脸说。"没什么，真的。"

 

"奎妮，"蒂娜说，歉意地看了一眼忒修斯。"别再吓忒修斯了。"

 

"过一段时间你就会习惯的，" 奎尼的麻瓜男友雅各布从他旁边说道。晚餐前不久，纽特把忒修斯拉到一边，考虑到美国巫师界对麻鸡的态度，他有点犹豫是否让格雷夫斯和他们一起吃晚餐，但是忒修斯非常清楚他最好的朋友对 _这个_ 问题的看法，他向纽特保证这不会成为一个问题。

 

纽特隔着桌子对着忒修斯咧嘴一笑，坐在忒修斯另一边的格雷夫斯哼了一声大笑。忒修斯踢中了格雷夫斯的小腿。

 

"对不起，婷妮！" 奎妮欢快地说，然后走进厨房拿甜点出来。她做了整顿晚餐，而且绝对美味——每个人都这么告诉她，她高兴地笑了，容光焕发。

 

奎妮从厨房端出来的糕点盘看起来非常眼熟。事实上，忒修斯两小时前已经吃了一块。他惊讶地看着托盘，然后转向格雷夫斯。

 

"嘿，珀西，"他说。"你办公室里不是有一盒这个吗？"

 

"是的，"格雷夫斯温和地说。"而且我相信你未经允许就偷吃了其中一个。"

 

"你又不在那里等我问，" 忒修斯说。

 

"那么，你可以给我重买一盒，" 格雷夫斯说。"我在雅各布的店里买的。"

 

"等等，"忒修斯转向雅各说。"这些是你 **做** 的？它们真是太棒了。请告诉我你们的店在哪里，这样我就可以买上十盒了。"

 

雅各布兴高采烈地微笑着，整个脸上都露出喜悦的神情。"你真的这么认为？"

 

"是的！"忒修斯斩钉截铁地说。

 

奎妮骄傲地向雅各布微笑，雅各布转向纽特。"我喜欢你哥哥，" 他笑着说。

 

"不管怎么说，我不敢相信你竟然吃了一块没人看管的的盒子里找到的糕点，" 格雷夫斯对忒修斯说。"你是什么样的傲罗？"

 

"我是在 _你的办公室_ 里找到的！"忒修斯气愤地说。

 

"那就更有理由——" 格雷夫斯说，然后突然停了下来。

 

"哦，"忒修斯说，他的笑容越来越邪恶。"我相信每个人都想听听爱情故——"

 

"忒修斯·斯卡曼德，"格雷夫斯打断他的话说，"再说一个字，我就告诉纽特你在村子里丢了——"

 

"这不公平，"忒修斯皱着眉头看着格雷夫斯说。"我还检测了糕点是否被破坏了，你以为我是干什么的？"

 

纽特扫了一眼格雷夫斯，又看了一眼忒修斯，看上去有点茫然。"村子里什么时候？" 他问道。

 

"没什么，"忒修斯赶紧说，格雷夫斯向纽特眨了眨眼说，"我以后再告诉你。" 忒修斯怒视着格雷夫斯。

 

 

***

 

在他们的公寓里和纽特的谈话并不像晚餐那样顺利。第二天，纽特坚决拒绝 **考** **虑** 不陪同忒修斯参与行动，坚持说他可以帮忙——不管怎样，他说，如果忒修斯真的考虑丢下纽特，一个人去冒险，那么他就想其他的办法来参与。

 

最后，忒修斯妥协了，这是他在涉及到纽特的事时通常会做的事情。

 

"梅林啊，亲爱的，你可真顽固，" 他一边上床，一边嘟囔着。

 

"这就是你爱我的原因，" 纽特欣然同意，依偎在他身边，关上了灯。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

一觉醒来，忒修斯发现自己靠在纽特的背上，他的勃起紧贴着纽特的屁股，很明显，只要纽特和他的孪生兄弟还在纽约同住一间公寓，他的一天就会这样开始。

 

他条件反射地把手从纽特身上抽离了，听到纽特在睡梦中抱怨时，他内疚地僵住了，纽特翻过身来，伸手去够忒修斯。忒修斯轻轻地把纽特的手从手腕上撬开，一直等到他的弟弟安顿下来，安稳地躺在毯子下，才去浴室洗一个冷水澡。

 

如果没有什么不可说的别的原因，冷水澡可以使他在早上完全清醒。特别是在今天，这是有用的，因为这一天有他们对付格林德沃追随者的大行动。

 

在叫醒纽特并在他们的公寓外面见到格雷夫斯之后，他们三个人直接幻影移形去了古灵阁，在那里他们将会见其他傲罗。离古灵阁开门还有半个小时，他们团队的大部分人已经就位。

 

在寒冷的清晨，空气中漂浮着一层薄雾，苍白的光线中，街灯和窗台上挂满了霜冻。忒修斯将双手捧在面前，呼气取暖，呼出的气变得苍白。这么早的时候，街上几乎没有什么人；这个城市的寂静有一种超现实的、几乎不自然的特质。

 

忒修斯和格雷夫斯已经派出小组守卫通往古灵阁的三条主要街道，另一个小组疏散该地区的平民，忒修斯和格雷夫斯分别率领两支主要攻击小组中的一支。此外，他们还有另外两个小组专注于追回走私货物，忒修斯已经要求纽特负责监督。（纽特对此并不感到兴奋，但他看到了其中的意义；这可以让他远离战斗，虽然他没有接受过这方面的训练，但仍然可以让他既关注忒修斯，又可以利用他在魔法生物方面的专业知识。）

 

当古灵阁开门的时候，所有的傲罗都已经就位，忒修斯和格雷夫斯的小组已经安静而有效地设立了魔法区域来检测格雷夫斯施在地窖箱子上的追踪咒。每个人都提心吊胆，紧张而警觉地等待着黑巫师的出现。

 

太阳在天空中慢慢升高了一点，阳光慢慢地照射在城市上空，一切都浸透在温暖的金色光辉中。先前寂静的街道变得越来越繁忙，挤满了匆忙上班的纽约人，下巴躲在大衣的衣领中，手臂环绕着自己或是插在口袋里来抵御寒冷。

 

当人们开始慢慢走进银行的时候，格雷夫斯看着忒修斯，点了点头；他认出了几个在MACUSA监视名单上的进入银行的巫师。在整个傲罗小组耐心等待了大约半个小时之后，第一批区域开始发出哔哔声，表明他们已经发现了格雷夫斯前一天放在箱子上的追踪咒。三个出口处的傲罗们立即开始设置反幻影移形区域，同时负责疏散平民的小组开始疏散行动。

 

第一批离开银行的黑巫师发出了一声惊恐的叫声，他们把一些箱子悬浮了起来——他们试图幻影移形，但失败了。作为回应，忒修斯和格雷夫斯的傲罗小队从掩体中走出来，开始攻击黑巫师。

 

他们轻而易举地抓住了最初的几个黑巫师，但随着越来越多的黑巫师开始涌出古灵阁，格雷夫斯和忒修斯的队伍开始不堪重负，尤其是当这个地区还留有平民的时候。另一个小组正在努力把平民带出这个区域，但是到处混乱一片，咒语不分青红皂白地飞来飞去，黑巫师拼命地想要离开这个区域，这样他们就可以幻影移形。人们盲目地在周围跌跌撞撞，互相推搡，试图找到一条离开这个地区的路；空气被灰尘覆盖，充满了恐慌尖叫的声音。

 

忒修斯躲开了一个黑巫师的咒语，打了第二个试图偷偷接近他的人，然后转过身，匆忙向第三个施咒。格雷夫斯紧随其后，拼命地释放咒语。他平时无可挑剔的发型上沾满了汗水，太阳穴上的一个小伤口慢慢地淌出血来。

 

在所有的混乱中，其中一个箱子打开了，毒角兽的角从里面跑了出来。忒修斯瞥了一眼纽特，他至少已经安全地避开了火线，他看着他的弟弟畏缩了一下，然后匆忙地将这堆烂摊子转移到了一个安全的角落，以免任何不稳定的毒角兽角爆炸。根据箱子里兽角的数量，他估计它们至少能炸掉几个街区。

 

到目前为止，大多数平民已经被安全地转移到安全的地方。守住出口的三支队伍开始向内移动，包围黑巫师。他们中的一些人已经躺在地上，被打昏了；其他人，不是浑身是血就是遍体鳞伤，还在拼命地战斗。忒修斯环顾四周。他们的傲罗情况也不是很好，有些人也被打昏了，还有一些人受了各种伤，其中一些伤势相当严重。空气中弥漫着血腥和臭氧的味道，浓郁而压抑，充满了黑魔法的能量。

 

他和格雷夫斯背靠背站着，他们每个人都面对着一组不同的黑巫师，这时一个小女孩从最后一组被疏散出这个地区的平民中脱离出来，向他们的方向跑去，眼睛睁得大大的，充满了恐惧。她尖叫着，一个黑巫师施放的咒语与她擦肩而过。

 

其中一个美国傲罗抓住女孩的母亲，她正在疯狂地喊着女儿的名字，把她拉到安全的地方。她每走一步都仿佛在和他搏斗，抓着他的胳膊和长袍，脸上满是恐惧和绝望，她的声音因为尖叫孩子的名字而变得沙哑。

 

"妈的！" 格雷夫斯咒骂道。他向另一个黑巫师施放了咒语，然后冲向那个小女孩。

 

他轻轻地把孩子抱在怀里，温柔地安慰着她。小女孩哭得很伤心，满脸都是泥土和泪水。转过身，格雷夫斯把孩子交给他的一个傲罗，简洁地指示他把女孩带到她母亲身边。

 

忒修斯转过身来，看到一小群黑巫师正向格雷夫斯逼近，魔杖直指着他；当他和格雷夫斯被那孩子分散了注意力的时候，他们悄悄接近了。

 

" _操_ 。珀西，走， _快走_ ！"

 

他用尽全力扑向格雷夫斯，把他推开，感到黑魔法在他的皮肤上嘶嘶作响，燃烧着，撕裂着。他能听到自己的尖叫声，手臂、躯干、双腿上出现了几十道长长的、恶毒的伤口，伤口很深，他甚至能看到下面的骨头。他瘫倒在地，蜷缩着忍住疼痛，几乎无法呼吸，张着嘴，气喘吁吁，气喘吁吁。他的长袍粘在他身上，沾满了血。他能听到纽特和格雷夫斯远远地喊着他的名字。

 

他能听到而不是看到，格雷夫斯对黑暗巫师施放了一个又一个咒语，声音中充满了愤怒和恐惧。

 

然后纽特就在他身边，声音和手都在颤抖，轻轻地把他抱了起来。当疼痛刺穿他的身体时，忒修斯又喘了一口气。"对不起——对不起，亲爱的，" 纽特说，声音剧烈地颤抖着，忒修斯几乎听不清楚他在说什么。纽特用双臂抱着忒修斯，"我会把你弄出去的，好吗？"

 

忒修斯紧闭双眼，试图在剧痛中呼吸。

 

"走，"他听到格雷夫斯急切地对纽特说，声音满是担心。"离开反幻影移形区域，送他去医院。我会处理好这边。"

 

然后他被轻轻地抱起来，纽特和他说话，声音颤抖着，告诉他，纽特会把他们弄出去，就在他可以幻影显形的那一刻，他就会立刻把忒修斯送到医院，请保持清醒，忒修斯可以睁大眼睛看着纽特吗？

 

"愿意为你做任何事，亲爱的，" 他含糊地说，但他太累了，太累了，一切都太 _疼_ 了......他的眼睛开始滑动，合上了。

 

"Thes！忒修斯。" 他轻轻地颤抖着，呻吟着，一阵阵剧痛穿透了他的身体。纽特在跟他说话，声音里透着绝望，告诉他要保持清醒，脑子里想什么就说什么。当他开始喃喃自语关于囊毒豹的事情时，忒修斯不由自主地笑了起来，然后忍着疼痛大叫起来，咬着嘴唇。

 

"动物的科普不是......不是让他人保持清醒的最好方法，亲爱的，" 他勉强说，朝纽特微微一笑。

 

纽特在笑声和泪水之间左右为难。他立刻放下忒修斯，胳膊、袍子和衬衫浸满了哥哥的血，纽特双手颤抖得厉害，从袍子里摸出魔杖，开始在忒修斯身上施放一个又一个治疗咒。

 

"你不明白——你是我的 _一切_ ，" 他一边施咒一边叫着。"Thes，你这个 _白痴_ ，你敢死，忒修斯—— _忒修斯_ ！"

 

忒修斯感到脸颊一阵刺痛，又睁开了眼睛。" _噢_ 。"

 

纽特的双手颤抖得如此厉害，以至于无法正确地念出咒语，皮肤缓慢地愈合了，但未曾正确地痊愈。他又深深地吸了一口气，尽力集中注意力。忒修斯眯起眼睛看着他的弟弟。纽特用力地咬着嘴唇，以至于流出了血，透过泥土和汗水，他的脸上布满了泪痕。

 

忒修斯慢慢地，痛苦地伸出手，抓住纽特颤抖的手指。

 

"我很好，亲爱的。别担心了，好吗？"他把纽特的双手牵到自己血迹斑斑的嘴唇旁，轻吻了一下纽特的手指，然后闭上了眼睛。他非常，非常累，只需要一分钟……

 

" _忒修斯_ ！"

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

忒修斯慢慢地醒了过来。感觉自己的眼皮像死了一样沉重，睫毛粘粘的，就好像他睡了很长时间。他强迫自己睁开眼睛，在昏暗的灯光下慢慢地眨着眼睛，看向天花板。

 

他躺在一间拉着窗帘的小房间里的一张床上，房间里漆黑一片，床头柜上只有一盏小小的夜灯。桌子上的钟告诉他已经八点了，虽然他不能确定现在是早上还是晚上。

 

他记得的最后一件事是在黑巫师进攻的时候他推开了珀西，接下来——是令人目眩的疼痛，他的喉咙因为尖叫而生疼。纽特的双臂环绕着他，他的孪生兄弟惊慌失措的声音。

 

他打了个寒颤，用力咽了下口水。哈。他的喉咙现在感觉好多了——他身体的其余部分也是如此。他很快地自查了一下——他的头和腿似乎都没有问题，虽然他感到有点僵硬和疲倦，但他并没有感到任何疼痛。

 

那么纽特一定设法把他送到了医院，所以希望这意味着这次行动成功了，黑巫师们现在不是死了就是被关起来问话了。他一站起来就得检查一下。

 

忒修斯小心翼翼地试图翻个身，但突然意识到他的左臂动不了了。他低头看着它，惊慌失措，然后意识到是什么阻止了他移动他的手臂。

 

纽特瘫坐在一把摇摇晃晃、看起来很不舒服的木椅上，这把椅子被拉到了忒修斯的床边。他睡得很熟，靠在忒修斯的床边，头枕在交叉的双臂上，左手紧紧地抓住忒修斯的手。纽特看上去筋疲力尽，红色的卷发乱糟糟的，眼睛下面有黑眼圈。

 

忒修斯看到这情景时禁不住微笑起来，他低头看着弟弟熟睡的脸，伸出可以移动的那只手，用手指轻轻抚摸着纽特的卷发，想让自己放心：他真的还活着，他亲爱的弟弟在他身边，安然无恙。

 

纽特眨了眨眼睛，睁开了眼睛，困惑了片刻，然后抬起头，看到忒修斯朝他微笑。他的眼睛睁得很大。

 

纽特直挺挺地坐在椅子上，松开忒修斯的手，然后他整个人扑向忒修斯，半个人都挂在他身上，双臂紧紧地搂着他的哥哥，忒修斯几乎喘不过气来。

 

"Thes，" 纽特说，他几乎在抽泣。"我以为我 _失去_ 你了。"

 

纽特紧紧地抓着他，以至于忒修斯能感觉到他弟弟的指甲深深地戳进了他的皮肤。他伸出双臂抱住纽特，紧紧地抱住他，又在他弟弟的太阳穴上吻了一下。

 

纽特爬上床，跨坐在忒修斯身上，跪在他哥哥的腿上，突然，他拼命地吻住了忒修斯，双手温柔地抚摸着他哥哥的脸。他的嘴唇温暖而湿润地贴在忒修斯的嘴唇上，身体紧紧地贴在一起，像一条燃烧的热线。忒修斯呻吟着，对着纽特张开嘴，头昏眼花地看着他终于得到了他一直想要的东西，从来没有想过他会掉在——字面意义上——自己的大腿上。

 

当他们分开的时候，纽特屏住呼吸，惊恐地把一只手放在嘴唇上，眨了几下眼睛，盯着正在仔细观察他的忒修斯。纽特的表情是震惊和极度恐慌的混合体。

 

"纽特？"忒修斯试探着。

 

纽特的脸变得通红。他转过脸去，看上去很羞愧。"梅林，" 他说，"我——我很抱歉，Thes。我……我不应该……"

 

"哦，"忒修斯说，心沉了下去。"没关系，纽特，" 他强迫自己说。"你心烦意乱，情绪激动。我明白的。我们不用再提起这件事了。"

 

纽特看着他，犹豫着。他沉默了好一会儿。

 

"你 **不** 明白，Thes，" 他最后说，眼睛低垂着。他双手紧紧抓住忒修斯的毯子，纤细的手指紧握着，不安地抓紧又松开。"我 **想** 这样做。我已经想这样做很久了……然后我以为我会把你输给珀西瓦尔， _然后_ 我以为我 _完全_ 失去了你，我只是——我只是不能再假装下去了。"

 

他把目光移开，脸上写满了痛苦。

 

忒修斯喜不自禁。他可以感觉到自己的嘴角不由自主地向上翘起，当他看着纽特时，他感到非常高兴，简直要爆炸了。

 

纽特偷偷瞥了一眼他的双胞胎兄弟，然后又看了一眼忒修斯的表情。他抬起头，希望的火焰在他的眼睛里燃烧起来。

 

"珀西是我最好的朋友，纽特，仅此而已，" 忒修斯说。他握着纽特的手，十指紧扣。"我知道这是不对的，但是......我爱了多年的人就在这里，坐在我面前。"

 

纽特盯着他，脸上满是难以置信和喜悦。"我不在乎这是不是错的，Thes，" 他倔强地说，用力握住忒修斯的手。"我不知道你怎么想，但是......我不会和别人在一起，即使我没有和你在一起。"

 

忒修斯笑了。"我也不会，" 他承认。他再次把纽特拉近，纽特热切地蜷缩在他的怀抱里，跨坐在特修斯的腿上，头靠在他哥哥的肩膀上。

 

忒修斯能感觉到纽特的心跳声撞击着他的胸膛，就像蜂鸟一样快速，他禁不住微笑，仍然不能相信他和纽特在这里，拥抱着彼此，他们之间再也没有秘密了。他一边嗅着纽特的头发，一边亲吻着他的脖颈，引得他的弟弟发出一声愉快的轻叹，然后忒修斯躺了回去，把纽特拉了过来，这样他们就一起躺在床上了。

 

他们慢慢地深深地接吻，直到纽特的嘴唇红肿起来，他无助地抱怨着，臀部紧贴着忒修斯。

 

"亲爱的，我们应该回公寓再做这事嘛？" 忒修斯低声说，用一只手抚摸着纽特的臀部。

 

纽特突然停止了亲吻他。当纽特半坐在床上，怒视着他的哥哥时，忒修斯困惑地眨着眼睛。

 

"你差点 **死了** ，Thes，" 他愤怒地说。"我不会让你离开医院的，除非治疗师说你可以。"

 

忒修斯也坐了起来，握着纽特的手。"没 _那么_ 糟糕吧？" 他说。

 

纽特咬着他的下嘴唇。"他们认为你挺不过来了，你知道吗，" 他悲惨地说。"他们给了你他们所有的每一种补血药水，但是你流了那么多血，他们觉得可能不够。" 他艰难地咽了口唾沫。

 

"不过我现在感觉很好，" 忒修斯捏着纽特的手说。

 

"四个治疗师花了 _好几个小时_ 才让你稳定下来，"纽特告诉他。"你已经睡了三天了。"

 

"我——什么？"

 

纽特指了指床脚，直到这时忒修斯才注意到桌子上堆满了礼品篮、五颜六色的花和杂物。

 

"差不多整个MACUSA都来看你了，"纽特微笑着说，但他的眼里有着深深的阴影，"当然，蒂娜、奎妮和雅各布都来过。你在睡的时候珀西瓦尔几乎一直陪着我。他大约一个小时前才离开，因为他一直收到来自MACUSA的猫头鹰，尖叫声几乎把其他病人都吵醒了。"

 

"哦，"忒修斯说。他紧紧地拉着纽特，拥抱着他的弟弟。"我很抱歉，亲爱的。我从没想过要让你担心。"

 

纽特转过头，在忒修斯的嘴边轻轻地吻了一下。"别再差点死了，好吗？"

 

"我会尽力的，" 忒修斯答应道。他把纽特抱在怀里很长一段时间，然后松开了弟弟，靠在床上的枕头上。

 

"嘿，"他若有所思地说。

 

"嗯？"纽特疑惑地看着他。

 

"如果我没有差点死掉，" 忒修斯说，"你会告诉我你对我的感觉吗？"

 

纽特考虑着这个问题。"说实话，我也不确定。" 他慢慢地说。

 

"哦，"忒修斯说。"那么差点死掉是值得的。" 他对纽特笑了笑。

 

纽特皱起眉头，一拳打在忒修斯的胳膊上。

 

 

***

 

纽特知道格雷夫斯希望知道忒修斯醒着的消息，便走出房间去通知他。当他带着幻影移形过来的格雷夫斯回来时，忒修斯着迷地盯着桌上留下的一堆康复礼物中间一个小花盆里的一朵花。

 

那朵小小的、看上去十分愉快的红色花朵，正用细小而又细腻的声音，为他唱着小夜曲，还是一首爱情歌谣。格雷夫斯拿出他的魔杖，拨弄着花朵。植物发出愤怒的吱吱声，接着气愤地沉默了。

 

"它这样已经三天了，" 纽特叹了口气。

 

"我不知道是谁把它带到这儿来的，"格雷夫斯咆哮道，"但是一旦我找到了罪魁祸首，我就要给他下咒。或者她。"

 

"其实我挺喜欢的，" 忒修斯说。"而且越来越喜欢了。"

 

"你又没有连续听三天，" 纽特说，格雷夫斯笑了，点头表示同意。

 

忒修斯做了个鬼脸。"谢谢你,"他说，目光从格雷夫斯转向纽特。"你们两个。谢谢你一直陪着我。"

 

格雷夫斯看上去很不自在。"我应该道歉，" 他粗声粗气地说。"你受伤是我的错。"

 

忒修斯对他的朋友翻了个白眼。"别傻了，珀西。你指望我就站在那里，眼睁睁看着我最好的朋友被切成碎片吗？"他耸耸肩。"这种事时有发生。这就是工作的一部分。"

 

格雷夫斯叹了口气，但至少他没有再次试图道歉。相反，他从口袋里掏出一个小纸袋递给忒修斯。

 

"雅各布给你送来了这个，" 他说。

 

"哦！"忒修斯的眼睛亮了起来。"又是那些美味的糕点吗？" 他打开袋子，胜利地欢呼了一声，拿出一块覆盖着果酱的小糕点，塞进嘴里。

 

格雷夫斯对忒修斯翻了个白眼，纽特则深情地看着他。

 

"我也有一些好消息，" 格雷夫斯说，他把附近的两把椅子搬到忒修斯的床边，递给纽特一把，他在另一把椅子上坐下。

 

"是什么？"忒修斯探身向前问道。

 

"我们从你的魔法部收到了一只猫头鹰，"格雷夫斯说，"通知我们你的傲罗已经追踪到了你派他们去追踪的黑巫师。一些黑巫师在战斗中被杀死了，但是你们的傲罗已经拘留了其他的。"

 

忒修斯笑了。"这 _的确是_ 个好消息。"

 

"在MACUSA这边，" 格雷夫斯说，"我们抓到了一伙人，他们把货物藏在古灵阁那里——那些没有在交火中丧生的人——也被拘留了。我们仍然有很多工作要做，但我认为我们这次行动已经成功地打击了主要的走私集团。对于MACUSA和你的魔法部来说，这是一个巨大的成功——这有效地切断了流向格林德沃的极端组织的大部分资金，至少会使他们瘫痪数月。"

 

"很好，"忒修斯非常满意地说。"在那个混蛋对你和纽特做了那些事之后，我最希望的就是让他看到他在自己周围建立起来的一切都支离破碎。"

 

"他们也在谈论给我们三个人发出梅林爵士团二级勋章，为了这次行动，"格雷夫斯说。

 

"什么？"纽特和忒修斯异口同声地说。

 

"别那样看着我，" 格雷夫斯说，眼睛盯着这对兄弟。"这可不是 _我的_ 主意。"

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

治疗师们希望忒修斯在出院前留在医院再观察一天，无论忒修斯怎么恳求也不能说服他们让他和纽特和格雷夫斯一起离开。纽特也站在治疗师一边；忒修斯向他的弟弟投出的那一瞥绝对没有任何效果，一个偷偷摸摸的小声建议提前出院的忒修斯到底想对纽特做什么，为他赢得了一个脸通红的弟弟和一道挥之不去的热情的目光——这两者他都非常享受——但是他并没有真正被允许出院。

 

听天由命，忒修斯悲伤地蜷缩在医院的病床上，手里拿着纽特给他带来的一叠报纸。小红花坐在他旁边的床头柜上，兴高采烈地哼着小曲，忒修斯翻着一叠 _纽约_ _幽灵_ _报_ 。

 

与此同时，纽特确信他的哥哥正在慢慢康复，耐心地等待着，他直到格雷夫斯和治疗师离开房间，然后来到忒修斯的床边。当忒修斯疑惑地抬头看着他时，纽特俯下身子，吻住了忒修斯的唇。他急切地张开嘴巴，一边甜甜地呻吟着，等着忒修斯舔舐他的嘴。正当纽特的手开始抚摸着忒修斯的头发，两人的卷发纠缠到一起时，门打开的声音让他急忙往后退了一步，内疚地用一只手背捂住自己肿胀湿漉漉的嘴唇。

 

"乖一点，"他说，看起来相当天真。当治疗师回到房间时，他笑容可掬地看着忒修斯，格雷夫斯跟在他们后面进来了，忒修斯疯狂地把毯子拖到自己的腿上，把帐篷藏在他薄薄的裤子下。他怒视着纽特，他的弟弟微笑着向他挥手，然后和格雷夫斯一起幻影移形返回了MACUSA。

 

 

***

 

MACUSA的傲罗一直在艰难地分类和识别他们回收的各种走私货物；他们找到的一些动物是如此罕见，以至于大多数傲罗甚至从没有 _听_ _说_ 过它们。因此，纽特，作为唯一一个拥有识别、分类和安全储存这些材料的专业技能的人，他真的很忙。

 

格雷夫斯也在忙着处理他们的案子产生的一大堆文件，所以忒修斯在上午剩下的时间和下午早些时候都没有见到他们。到了下午三点左右，忒修斯已经够烦躁和无聊的了，他已经开始教这朵小红花一些新歌，他诱哄了治疗师们，让他提前几个小时出院，然后幻影移形到了MACUSA，找到了去他在MACUSA专门留给他的办公室的路。他悲伤地看着借给自己的书桌上堆积如山的文件。

 

几个小时后，他实际上已经在堆积如山的文书工作上取得了相当大的进展，并且回复了魔法部最紧急的信件，所以为了奖励自己，他去找纽特。他在一群傲罗中间发现了他的弟弟，对着某种生物的蛋皱着眉头，疯狂地做着手势，向傲罗解释他们如何以及为什么要把蛋储存在一定的温度范围内。

 

现在，纽特眼睛下面的黑眼圈更加明显了——忒修斯确信他的弟弟在过去的三天里几乎没有睡觉，毕竟他在忒修斯的床边度过了这三天——但是纽特尽管显然精疲力竭，但仍然十分活跃，语速很快，显然深深地沉浸在他深爱的话题中。

 

忒修斯陷入了一种矛盾的冲动之中，他既想抓住纽特，狂野地吻他，又想用毯子把他温暖地裹起来，然后把他塞到床上。直到纽特完成了他的解释，傲罗们才散去，他还呆在原地，懒洋洋地靠在房间的门口。纽特抬起头，看到了忒修斯。

 

"Thes！"他惊叫着，跳了起来。他走到他的哥哥面前，紧紧地盯着他，手放在忒修斯的胳膊上。"你感觉怎么样？我还以为你要到今晚才能出院呢。"

 

"我说服了他们提前让我出院，" 忒修斯高兴地告诉他。"我感觉很好，我也可以好好开始着手做魔法部给我安排的所有文书工作。"

 

纽特怀疑地盯着他的哥哥。"你是靠 _卖_ _弄_ _风_ _情_ 才提前出院的吗？"

 

忒修斯厚着脸皮对他咧嘴一笑。"怎么，你嫉妒了？"

 

纽特对他皱起眉头，但并没有真正否认这一指控。忒修斯环顾四周，房间里除了他和纽特之外空无一人，他们身后的走廊也空无一人。他身体前倾，在纽特的嘴唇上快速地吻了一下，顽皮地笑着，他的弟弟羞红了脸，然后低下头，害羞地微笑着。

 

"再见，亲爱的，" 忒修斯遗憾地说。"我 _确_ _实_ 需要写一些报告，然后送到魔法部。"

 

他匆匆离开，纽特盯着他的背影，手指举到嘴唇上。

 

 

***

 

忒修斯整个下午都呆在格雷夫斯的办公室里。他和格雷夫斯决定写一份联合报告，提交给MACUSA和魔法部——这是有道理的，因为他们共同参与了这次行动，这也为他们俩节省了一些额外的工作。

 

有足够的工作让忒修斯和格雷夫斯忙上一整个下午——实际上，足够几个星期，甚至几个月。他们抓获的黑巫师的大量盘问为MUCASA傲罗部门提供了大量的信息，傲罗们现在正忙于跟进这些信息。

 

这些信息大部分也被送到了魔法部，尽管是以一种相当随意的方式；忒修斯从魔法部接到的大量猫头鹰和紧急通知让他十分头疼。

 

那天晚上十一点左右，他们终于结束了工作。忒修斯和格雷夫斯都筋疲力尽，但至少今天是富有成效的一天。许多调查行动已经开始，希望能够逮捕其他追随者，并计划从他们的突袭中发现的一些魔法生物物品，如八眼巨蛛的卵和鸟蛇蛋，在人工饲养中孵化，然后逐步让它们回到野外。

 

"你不会以为，" 忒修斯对格雷夫斯说，下巴靠在一只手掌上，用另一只手愁眉苦脸地戳着格雷夫斯桌上的一大堆羊皮纸，"我们刚刚结束了一个大案子。看看这些文件。啊。"

 

格雷夫斯哼了一声。"我打赌你现在肯定后悔提前出院了。"

 

忒修斯笑了。"就一点点。" 他拍了拍格雷夫斯的背。"我很高兴我们又能一起工作了。顺便说一句，你还欠我一次去伦敦找我玩。"

 

"好吧，既然我们已经结了这个案子，我实际上应该有时间计划去伦敦旅行，" 格雷夫斯微笑着说。"好吧，不管怎样，等我们把这些文书工作弄清楚之后。也许下个月的某个时候？"

 

"听起来不错。" 忒修斯笑了。"我和纽特都很期待。"

 

"无论如何，" 格雷夫斯说，疲倦地站着伸展身体，"现在，我想回家睡一会儿。你回吗？"

 

忒修斯点点头。"我得去看看纽特是否还在附近，然后我也回去了。不过，我想他应该不在——现在已经很晚了。不要等我了。"

 

格雷夫斯点点头，向他挥挥手，幻影移形回去了。

 

 

***

 

忒修斯去了傲罗办公室，那是他最后一次见到纽特的地方，但他的弟弟却不见踪影。大部分办公室里漆黑一片，空无一人；留在办公室里的少数傲罗正准备回家。

 

他顺便去了蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩的办公室，发现蒂娜正在锁办公室的门。她说，她和奎妮和纽特一起吃了晚饭，但从那以后就再也没见过纽特。

 

"哦，还有，" 她对忒修斯笑着补充说，"我很高兴看到你又能起床走动了。纽特非常担心你。"

 

"谢谢，" 忒修斯对她说。他笑了。"也谢谢你们送给我的康复礼物。"

 

"你喜欢那朵会唱歌的花吗？" 蒂娜问道。"那其实是雅各布挑的。我们有点担心你可能会觉得这样很烦人，但是雅各布真的很喜欢，所以......" 她耸耸肩，苦笑着说。

 

"那朵小红花？" 忒修斯说。"那是你们送的？" 他咧嘴一笑。"我很喜欢。我甚至还教了它一些新歌，当时我正在医院里等待出院。"

 

蒂娜笑了。"总有一天你得给雅各布看看。他会很激动的。"

 

"我会的，"忒修斯咧嘴笑着说，然后更严肃地补充道，"我很高兴纽特有像你、奎妮和雅各布这样关心他的好朋友。谢谢你们照顾他。"

 

"你现在也是我们的朋友了，" 蒂娜笑着说。她把办公室钥匙放进手提包里。"晚安，忒修斯。"

 

忒修斯在她幻影移形后叹了口气。当他仍然认为纽特有可能对蒂娜感兴趣的时候，他 _真的_ 有点不喜欢蒂娜。也许他什么时候会告诉纽特。他的弟弟可能会觉得这非常有趣。

 

他最后一次试图找到他的兄弟是在楼下的神奇动物司，他猜测可能是纽特去检查他们找回的那些蛋了，但是神奇动物司又黑又空，唯一的灯光来自那些被找回的动物的蛋安全地放在里面的由魔法调节的孵化器。

 

最终承认失败了，忒修斯正要幻影移形回去他们的公寓，看看纽特是否在那里，这时他想起他把雅各布送给他的那朵小红花留在了办公室，于是他上楼去拿。

 

他推开办公室的门，打开灯，突然发现——纽特蜷缩在书桌旁的扶手椅上，睡得正香。他的弟弟在睡梦中抱怨了一下办公室里的灯火通明，他用一只胳膊搭在他的脸上。忒修斯匆忙关上了灯，只留走廊里的灯光微弱地照亮了他的办公室。

 

当纽特再次沉入梦乡时，他甜蜜地微笑着，忒修斯走到他的书桌前，拿起那朵红色的小花，它热情地向他挥舞着它的叶子，开始唱歌。

 

"嘘，"他说。"纽特睡着了。"

 

这朵小花愉快地偷看了一声，然后开心地闭上了嘴，忒修斯把它塞进他长袍的口袋里，然后走到睡着的弟弟身边。他跪在扶手椅前的地板上，把纽特抱在怀里，然后幻影移形回了公寓。

 

当忒修斯把他安顿在他们的床上，把花放在他的桌子上，然后上了纽特身旁的床时，纽特睡意朦胧地喃喃自语着。当忒修斯熄灭灯光，盖上被子时，纽特翻了个身，依偎着他的哥哥。忒修斯微笑着，内心充满了平静，他用双臂环抱着纽特，闭上了眼睛。

 

 

***

 

第二天早上，忒修斯醒来时又和纽特纠缠在一起，他的一条大腿夹在纽特腿间，纽特舒适地依偎在他的胸前。纽特轻轻地打着呼噜，一只胳膊漫不经心地搭在忒修斯的屁股上，温暖地贴在他的皮肤上，那是他的衬衫在夜里卷起来的地方。

 

条件反射地，忒修斯内疚地退缩了一下。这个动作惊醒了纽特，他睁开眼睛，睡意朦胧地眨了眨眼，然后伸手去够忒修斯，朝他微笑。

 

前几天发生的事情一下子涌进了他的脑海里，当纽特靠近他时，忒修斯禁不住高兴地大笑起来。他迫不及待地张开嘴巴，纽特甜蜜地吻着他，让他的哥哥身上都染上了红色。

 

"我想我应该感谢格林德沃，" 纽特屏住呼吸，忒修斯微笑着说。

 

纽特用怀疑的眼光看着他。

 

"如果他的手下没有试图杀我，" 忒修斯说，"我就不可能做 _这_ _些_ 。"他又吻了一下纽特，双手顺着纽特的背往下滑，摸着他那漂亮的屁股。

 

"尽管如此，"纽特说，"当你再次与我同床共枕时，请永远不要提及格林德沃。" 他扭动了一下。"特别是当你的手放在那里的时候。"

 

"嗯，" 忒修斯说着，仰起头，沿着纽特的下巴轮廓，吻了一下。"对不起。" 他轻轻地咬了一口纽特的耳垂，当纽特喘息的时候，忒修斯把他翻了过来，这样他就躺在了纽特的身上。他们都呻吟着，这是他们互相唤起了性欲的证据，他们的吻越来越深，越来越急切。纽特在忒修斯身下扭动着，他的手指紧紧地卷着他哥哥的头发，呻吟着。

 

"那么，"当纽特开始解开衬衫扣子时，忒修斯对着纽特的嘴唇低声说道。"你觉得如果你不那么纯洁，你的独角兽还会那么喜欢你吗？"

 

纽特眨了眨眼，他的手停留在纽扣上。

 

忒修斯惊愕地盯着他的弟弟。当然—— _当然_ ——纽特 _现在_ 肯定不想停下来——

 

"噢，Thes，你的表情，" 纽特说，开始笑起来。他对忒修斯眉开眼笑，神气活现，充满爱意。"我们来看看，好吗？"

 

END


	13. 后记

忒修斯抖了抖身上正式的长袍，把手扣在背后，若有所思地打量着人群。梅林勋章的颁奖仪式刚刚结束，在魔法部最大的礼堂的两侧摆放着长长的长方形桌子，上面摆满了茶点。

 

礼堂装饰得非常喜庆，白色和金色的彩带从中央的灯具延伸到房间的每个角落，与舞台上的金色窗帘相得益彰。客人们穿着他们最好的礼服，端着香槟酒杯，小而优雅的餐盘漂浮在人群中央。

 

忒修斯、格雷夫斯和纽特站在舞台的一边，佩戴着相同的紫色缎带，上面挂着他们的二等梅林勋章。在忒修斯旁边，格雷夫斯饶有兴趣地盯着纽特。

 

在忒修斯的另一边，纽特正在悄悄地责骂他的嗅嗅，他的嗅嗅挂在他的肩膀上，竭尽全力地想把纽特的梅林勋章塞进口袋里。纽特去领奖牌的时候把箱子留给了蒂娜照看，但是还没有更换箱子上坏了的锁，嗅嗅显然占了这个便宜。忒修斯咬着嘴唇抑制住笑声。

 

时不时地会有一两个人走到那三个人身边，向他们表示祝贺。他们受到了格雷夫斯和忒修斯的热情接待；纽特终于说服了他的嗅嗅，结结巴巴，脸红红的，又笨拙又可爱，以至于忒修斯不得不忙着从附近的托盘上拿起一些小食，以防止自己去拉住纽特，深情地吻他。

 

蒂娜、奎妮和雅各布拿着香槟杯走到他们面前。蒂娜拿着纽特的箱子，雅各布把奎妮的手紧紧握在自己掌心。由于仪式是在伦敦举行的，伦敦对麻瓜和巫师的关系没有那么严格，奎妮把雅各布带来了，雅各布惊叹着凝视他周围漂浮的香槟杯。

 

"祝贺你们所有人！" 奎妮笑容满面地对他们说。

 

"这太神奇了！" 雅各布叫道，把他空空的香槟酒杯放在旁边的桌子上，从空中抓起了一杯新的。他对着那三个人咧嘴一笑。"祝贺你们！"

 

"祝贺你们，" 蒂娜笑着插话道。她把纽特的箱子还给了他。

 

当纽特的朋友们把他拉到一边时，忒修斯转向了格雷夫斯。

 

"我很高兴你终于设法来了趟伦敦，珀西，" 他说。"即使只是来接受你的梅林勋章，而不是真的来拜访我和纽特。"

 

格雷夫斯对他的朋友翻了个白眼。"我告诉过你我会多待几天好好拜访你。别再抱怨了。"

 

忒修斯笑了。"你会和我们住在一起，对吗？"

 

"如果你有多余的房间给我的话，" 格雷夫斯点头说。

 

"我们当然有，" 忒修斯说。"而且你以前也和我们住在一起过，所以你应该习惯了纽特的动物们在公寓里到处游荡，对吧？"

 

"你应该担心的不是 _我_ ，" 格雷夫斯说。"上次我和你们住在一起的时候，我差点给他的月痴兽下咒，因为它半夜从我身上走过。"

 

忒修斯笑了。"好吧，你会很高兴知道他现在有一大堆这样的小动物。"

 

格雷夫斯苦笑着说。"这次我尽量不对他们中的任何一个下咒。"

 

忒修斯对他的朋友咧嘴笑了笑。当格雷夫斯转身礼貌地问候他的一群来参加仪式的MACUSA的傲罗时，忒修斯感到有人拍了拍他的肩膀，然后转身看到他的弟弟站在他身后。

 

"和我一起去散步吧？" 纽特说。他顽皮地笑了笑。"我听说魔法部的花园在晚上这个时候很浪漫。"

 

忒修斯皱起了眉头。"是吗？"

 

"他们同时也被废弃了，" 纽特满怀希望地说。"我已经派皮克特去检查了，" 他调皮地补充道。

 

忒修斯直截了当地笑了。"我怎么能拒绝这样的邀请呢？"

 

他让纽特牵着他的手，领着他走出礼堂的一个侧门，穿过魔法部的走廊，走出后门，进入大楼后面的花园。正如纽特所承诺的那样，花园里安静而荒凉，只有一道近乎满月的银色月光照亮了花园。

 

他们在一棵大橡树下的草地上坐下，忒修斯靠在宽阔的树干上，把纽特拉到他的膝盖上。他们慢慢地、悠闲地相互亲吻了一会儿，然后纽特把忒修斯的梅林勋章推到一边，开始沿着脖子的曲线向下亲吻，忒修斯扭动着身子，躺在草地上，拉着纽特——这时一根尖尖的树枝戳了他一下，他尖叫起来。

 

纽特向后退了退，看起来很吃惊，然后当忒修斯皱着眉头举起那根惹麻烦的树枝时，他笑了起来。

 

"我们回家吧，好吗？"忒修斯苦笑着说。他站起来，掸掸衣服，伸手给纽特。

 

纽特握住忒修斯的手，站了起来。当忒修斯转身准备离开的时候，纽特还紧紧握着他的手，他意识到纽特并没有动，于是转身面对他的弟弟。纽特目不转睛地看着忒修斯，眼睛里流露出温柔而深情的感情。

 

"怎么了，亲爱的？" 忒修斯关心地问。

 

纽特摇了摇头。"没什么，" 他说，然后笑了。"只是——我爱你。你知道的，对吧？"

 

当他把纽特拉近以便一起幻影移形回家时，忒修斯嘴角露出了回应的微笑。"我也爱你。一直都是。"

 

END


End file.
